


Romance in Futurism

by Commanderj26



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Medium Burn, Megamind is a bit like Tony Stark to me!, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Romance, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Tropes abound, that’s the point of lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderj26/pseuds/Commanderj26
Summary: Yes I know my Muse is kicking me in the pants! I will not allow the Megamind fandom to die! What if Megamind and Wayne both landed at the Scott Estate. How would this change things?What is futurism? God this fic is already getting unwieldy!“We intend to sing the love of danger, the habit of energy and fearlessness.”“We stand on the last promontory of the centuries!… Why should we look back, when what we want is to break down the mysterious doors of the Impossible? Time and Space died yesterday. We already live in the absolute, because we have created eternal, omnipresent speed.”Filippo Tommaso MarinettiOnce again I crave comments and Kudos! I have so many Megamind authors as my inspiration, I could never list them all.Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy my explosion of words! Oh yes and this will be another multi chapter fic! I will also try to mark the mature chapters for those not necessarily interested in smut!





	1. Chapter 1

Roxanne was excited. To put it mildly, she was a fairly seasoned reporter at this point in her career in Metro City. But she couldn’t remember ever being this thrilled at the prospect of attending a charity event that had a scientist as a possible guest. Well it wasn’t just any scientist that was rumored to be in attendance, it was the ever elusive Megamind. The Wayne Scott corporation and charitable foundation had for quite some time been benefiting from a scientist; that in all of Roxanne’s prestigious research into the company went by the name of Megamind. His name was credited with hundreds of technological advancements in the past five years alone, it was putting Metro city on the map as the best place to be in the United States. Zero emissions pollution in the city, a form of dehydrated stasis that was drastically ridding the city of all waste, no need for a landfill when all of the garbage was shrunk into a tiny cube and then incinerated. And yet so little was known about the scientist himself, only cloak and dagger rumors abounded. It was rumored that he was a genius recluse that somehow ended up in the clutches of the Scott corporation. She had gone to the trouble of squeezing herself into this form fitting black dress, and damn it if he was here, she was determined to find him.

Wayne Scott on the other hand was an open book, he was holding court in the center of the Scott estate ballroom. He was his usual showman self, wearing a cream colored suit resplendent in a gold vest and tie, several women had gathered around him to stroke his, ever so large, ego. His smiling face may be the front of this enterprise, but the brains belonged to the mysterious scientist that had captivated her from the start. She steeled herself dreading the coming conversation with Wayne. Grabbing a glass of champagne and knocking it back quickly. Nothing against Wayne, he was an athletic invulnerable super being that could fly and shoot lasers from his eyes, definitely not her type. She brushed her short bangs to the side and glided over. Trying to hide the look of distaste at the sight of the group of women hanging on his every word. He was making one of his grand sweeping gestures while hovering off the ground when his eyes landed on her, standing just outside of his group of fans. 

“You girls are just super cool, but excuse me for a moment. Roxie I didn’t know you were coming to our little shindig!?”

He floated over wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a half hug, as the women glared daggers at her.

“Yes…. well there was a rumor that Megamind might be finally making a public appearance.”

She pulled herself from his embrace looking up into his eyes, schooling her features taking on her cool as a cucumber reporter persona, attempting to gage any clues in his expression.  
He laughed uproariously, ruffling her short pixie cut. 

“Hmm I’m not sure who started that rumor Roxie, but I have heard nothing from our prestigious head of Research and Development, that he would be making an appearance here tonight.” 

He flashed her his patented super hero grin. And she groaned, holding her hand to the bridge of her nose. Frowning at her feet which were already starting to twinge in her heels. She hated these glitzy events where it was mostly about seeing and being seen. She may be a television personality, but she was always authentic, and the thought that she had missed another chance of simply meeting this man, upset her more than she cared to admit.

Wayne was smiling at her frustration grasping her by the shoulders again and steering her towards the open bar.

“Ahhh come on Roxie, enjoy a cocktail on the company dime, you look great. Megamind is a bit of an enigma ...”

He paused looking over her shoulder at the slew of women he had left behind, that were far more interested in his company. Already starting to move in their direction,essentially dismissing her, he spoke to her over his shoulder in passing.

“He will reveal himself when he is ready... I guess.”

Roxanne deflates sidling up to the bar where she was greeted by a very tall bartender with broad shoulders and incredibly kind brown eyes.

“Ma’am can I get you something to drink” he smiled, he gave off a very pleasing patient vibe.

She sighed blowing air up at her bangs, that Wayne had ruffled. She might as well enjoy a cocktail since she had made it this far. Glancing at the bartenders name tag.

“Min I will take a vodka martini, dirty with extra olives, and when I say extra...I want like an appetizer worth in it.” She snickered

“You’ve got it, coming right up!” 

He smiled toothily as he moved with surprising grace as he worked on her martini. Placing it in front of her, it had four toothpicks filled with delicious vodka soaked olives in it. Her eyes lit up at the sight.

“Min you are officially the best bartender I have ever had.”

He smiled warmly at her as he turned to clean up.

“It’s my pleasure to serve you Ma’am.”

She sat down on the stool and started to enjoy her olives.Taking in the grandeur that was the Scott estate ballroom her eyes fixated on the breathtaking restored ceiling that had a Tiffany chandelier, rose hued walls and wood flooring. The Scotts came from old money so the estate had been around since the Art Deco period.

She frowned thinking about all of the many rumors that surrounded Megamind. The only person who ever dealt with him in person were the Scott family. She frowned at Wayne again as he laughed and flirted about. He was an alien, this was never hidden about him, he embraced it and the Metro city populace ate it up. He looked and behaved like any rich arrogant man, born to affluence though. Lady Scott was not far away, deep in a discussion with another rich family, she guessed. Perhaps it was Wayne all along that was the genius inventor and he was hiding it.  
No ...no that was definitely not correct, she knew Wayne fairly well, if he was a genius it would be no secret, his ego was as big as his family's wealth. 

Oh who was she kidding, knowone had any idea how Megamind actually looked. How was she going to find him if he didn’t want to be found. She groaned as she ate more of her olives feeling a tiny buzz begin to creep over her.


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so I had a little more written to offer up. The world is spinning ever faster, technology is progressing so rapidly there will always be those that fear change. But what happens when we embrace it.

He was fiddling with the watch on his wrist. They had tested it prodigiously, he knew it wouldn’t fail him. But god he was nervous being around all of these people. He caught his own reflection in a mirrored panel in passing, his features remained similar enough, he had opted for fair skin, no hair and a simple dark grey suit with an electric blue tie, seeing his head looking normal human sized was strange, he still couldn’t seem to change the eye color. He frowned at the sight of his inhumanly green eyes. Sighing audibly as he walked into the ballroom. 

His family was holding court tonight and he would be there, knowone would be the wiser. It’s not that he thought of himself as ugly… no he wasn’t ugly he had an overly sized cranium with sky blue skin. He was thinner than a human, he was tall at least, not as tall as his adopted alien brother, but tall enough. He just had always been isolated from the populace and that was due to Lady Scott’s protection, she cared for him and always made sure that he had the supplies he needed to exercise his intelligence. The Scotts were also always worried that the government was going to come and take all three of them, Minion, himself and Wayne. They had never been as worried for Wayne, he was so invulnerable, if the government had tried to take him they would never have succeeded in keeping him locked away.

He had just recently begun to allow the Scott corporation to start implementing some of his many patents for official use, and he was delighted to see his genius was finally being appreciated. However he was still wary, their opinions might change if they saw how he truly appeared. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked inside the ballroom, there was Wayne surrounded by women hanging on his every word. They hadn’t always gotten along, the two alien babies that had crash landed into the Scott estate on Christmas, so many years ago. His brother would grow up in the limelight, going to school with other children, while he was kept isolated on the estate, with only Minion and Lord and Lady Scott to see to his education.   
They fought occasionally, one time he had gotten very close to burning down part of the estate, if his brother didn’t have the power to put out flames with his breath. Wayne was always Mr. Goody Two Shoes and he was the one that had accidentally blown a whole through the greenhouse wall, at the age of three. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it happened, perhaps it was when he had set up Waynes state of the art music room or as they got older and he had moved out with Minion, to his new secret location.Suddenly Wayne was being the supportive sibling, visiting his new abode and being the mediator with the board of directors at Scott Corp.Wayne was always the figurehead for the Scott family, maybe it was time he got a turn at representing himself and his family. Now that his holo-watch was tested and functioning, he could meet with the board himself. 

He froze, mingled in the back of a crowd of well dressed couples by the horderves. His adopted mother Lady Sally Scott was just to his left speaking with some wealthy donors. She would never openly approve of his plan to wear a disguise in public. She was simply going to have to get used to the idea that he didn’t need her protection. He would always love and appreciate her for taking both of them into her home and for fiercely protecting him from the outside world. However, he often felt that his years of isolation might have been a bit to his own detriment. He was pulled from his internal musings when he noticed her ...walking towards Wayne and his gaggle of women. Roxanne Ritchi was here, his eyes drank her form up greedily, she was wearing a black dress, it clung to her frame with a heart shaped neckline, and his breath caught at the site of the plunging back of the dress that ended just at the swell of her behind. She was so gorgeous with her short brown hair that framed her beautiful face with her simple pearl earrings. 

As he had grown older, at first he had thought something was wrong with him, no human female had ever attracted him. But that had instantly changed the day he happened to have been watching KMCP news on channel eight, she had just ripped open a giant scandal of corruption, Metro Credit Union had been creating fake accounts in customer names in an attempt to meet sales quotas. He was gripping the armrests of his chair unable to take his eyes off of her as she ripped into the CEO of Metro Credit Union. She was so incredibly intelligent and assertive, he had a bit of a crush on her, if he was being honest with himself. He also knew that she admired his technological advancements. He had lost count of the many times he had caught himself repeatedly watching her broadcasts.He knew she wanted to interview him, Wayne had told him so on his most recent visit, poking fun at the way he had blushed purple at the suggestion. With the holo-watch he had been considering giving her an interview.

Minion of course had been staunchly against the idea.They had argued that very afternoon. Minion claiming that the populace would just have to get used to the idea that he was a bald headed blue alien that wasn’t hellbent on world domination. He could see Minion now, out of the corner of his eye, he was wearing the other disguise watch. He had graciously offered to be the bartender for the evening. He had been obsessively watching Sandra Lee cooking show reruns, on the cooking channel. Lord help anyone having one of his cocktails, they would be stumbling drunk, after just one of them, he suspected. He did a double take seeing Wayne deposit Roxanne at the bar where she ordered a drink from Minion. It was now or never, he needed to introduce himself, he told himself, it was just like ripping off a bandaid. He gracefully approached her and Minion at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do yourself a favor and look up Two Shots of Vodka on YouTube with Sandra Lee, and you will see why I used her as Minions turn at bar tending!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this installment!!

Roxanne had a slight buzz, chugging that champagne had been a bad idea and also this martini was strong, she had opted to simply enjoy the olives and not drink it, yet she was still catching a buzz. She knew that she should probably call it a night, call a cab, order in some Thai food and relax at her apartment, she did have the next day off after all. She was just about to give up and slink her way out, when she saw him glide up to the bar beside her. He was tall, well not super tall, he was a little taller than her. But she couldn’t take her eyes off of him, his features were just so striking. He was bald, his face was expressive and handsome, his angular chin highlighted by a patch of black hair. Their eyes met and she was transfixed, they were the most astounding color of bright green that she had ever seen. He was very thin, however she could see muscle definition beneath his charcoal grey suit. He was also inhumanly graceful as he spun in front of Min with she assumed the intention to order a cocktail. He seemed suddenly a little reticent even a bit nervous. His eyes traveled to their bartender whom she noticed was giving him a raised eyebrow and an unusual expression. His voice was very attractive, deep with an animated emotional inflection.

“One hard cider please.” He grinned

“Coming up Sir!” Was Mins clipped reply. The cider was set in front of him rather stiffly by Min who was giving him a raised eyebrow.

“Thank you my good man” Was his only acknowledgement, when suddenly his eyes focused on her own again.

“I’d be careful ordering cocktails from him, they are unforgivably strong Miss Ritchi” His eyes were locked on hers as he took a sip of the cider. 

She narrowed her eyes, he knew who she was. But she had never seen him before. Now that he was turned fully to face her she, drank in more of his unusual appearance. His nose was long and rather cute, she stared transfixed into his large expressive green eyes beneath his dark brows. She had never seen him before...no definitely not she would never forget his unique visage. So he must be a viewer of her reports. His gaze was smoldering and for the first time in ages, she had to be honest with herself, she wasn’t wholly unaffected. Feeling a swooping in her stomach she smiled wickedly in return. Slowly taking another olive into her mouth, chewing softly. His eyes were transfixed on her lips, in response he noticeably swallowed a mouthful of cider. Suddenly appearing a little awkward, it was rather cute.

“You have me at a disadvantage, I can’t say that we’ve met before.” She turned to face him fully leaning on the bar.He bowed forward before her smoothly taking her hand.

“Well then please allow me to introduce myself,I go by the name Megamind.” He smiled at her shocked expression.

“Megamind!! The Megamind of Scott Corporation?” She gasped incredulously. He was nothing like she had been expecting. She felt a tingle of pleasure as he let her hand go.

“At your service Miss Ritchi and may I just say what an honor it is finally meeting you. I’ve been an ardent admirer of your work for KMCP.”

She had so many questions floating through her mind in that moment. Why was he introducing himself now? Why all the secrecy behind his patents? Why was she so attracted to him? He was a fan of her reporting. It was all rather infuriating. She pursed her lips in response, gazing into his electric eyes.

“Prove it.” She deadpanned

He grinned and the expression lit up his whole face. He reached behind his back with a flourish producing a pistol with a blue glowing tip and delicate filigree work on the handle and sides. He aimed it at his cider, where a blue beam quickly engulfed it, turning it into a small glowing blue cube.   
She gasped momentarily startled. She had seen the dehydrators as they were called by the city. They were very large with a conveyor belt that fed in the waste slated for dehydration and destruction. What he was holding was infinitely more beautiful, precise, and dangerous. It could be used as a weapon. Just as quickly as the ray-gun appeared it disappeared behind him. He grinned at her shocked expression, turning to Min whom she noticed hadn’t been at all startled by his sudden display. That was odd, clearly Min was much more familiar with him then she suspected.

“A glass of water my dear Min for Miss Ritchi your drinks are incredibly strong, as you well know”   
“Coming up Sir”  
Min rolled his eyes turning to pour a glass from the tap. He placed it beside her and she thanked him.   
“Kindly allow me to borrow that for one second my dear.”  
He reached over taking her water, pouring just a little on the blue cube that sprang back miraculously as his half full glass of cider. Her mind was working in overdrive, she had so many questions for him. 

“Why are you introducing yourself to me? And why now?”

He regarded her with his mesmerizing gaze taking another drink. He seemed to deflate a little at the question.

“I have my reasons” He glanced at Min, who had busied himself helping other people on the other side of the bar.

“Perhaps it’s time that someone other than Wayne represented Scott Corp. They are using my technology after all. I’ve secluded myself for far too long.” He turned looking into her eyes again, the intensity of his regard causing her cheeks to heat.

“And if I was isolating   
myself away, I never would have had the pleasure of meeting you Miss Ritchi.”

She wasn’t quite sure how to react to the sentiment. Yet she felt an instant chemistry between them. Taking a sip from her water she met his gaze with a lifted brow and a soft smirk.

“Are you ready to be interviewed for KMCP then?” She gave him her most hopeful reporter smile. He noticeably appeared hesitant, maybe even a bit anxious. God his face was so expressive; it was an easy roadmap to all of his feelings. He stared at his cider for a moment then regarded her again, his voice taking on a soft husky quality.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for that Miss Ritchi, but I am ready for you to tell me all about your fascination with my technological advancements.” 

Cocky was the first word that came into her mind, yet there was a subtle reticence in his eyes, his ego seemed like a bit of a front for a secret vulnerability. He could certainly preen and posture like Wayne, but she could see that his bravado was a bit of a show. She swallowed her water feeling the blush return to her cheeks, realizing now was her chance to get to know the individual that had thoroughly impressed her already.

“That weapon of yours is the same technology being used by the city, yet in your hands just now it comes off so much more dangerous. How long have you been able to dehydrate things like that?” She queried sipping her water.

“Since I was eight years old. You find me dangerous Miss Ritchi?” He frowned at his drink, he appeared genuinely upset that she found him dangerous. 

“Although the city is making use of my technology in a most practical manner, yes it could definitely be used as a weapon. That is why the only patent they have been given makes the process on such a large scale. Many of my inventions, if placed in the wrong hands, could be used to a disastrous effect.”

Eight years old… she had heard him correctly, he was a genius. Why wait so long to share his gifts with the world? There was something hidden about him. He was a puzzle to her, one that she wanted to piece together. How had he remained so unknown all of this time? She couldn’t help to voice her thoughts. Their eyes met again as he sipped his drink.

“How is it that we have never heard of you until just recently?” She was trapped in his gaze.

“Because the world hasn’t been ready for me, and I still am not so sure that it is now.”   
He looked very matter of fact about it, and she had to admit that there was truth in that statement. His eyes held sadness in their depths, she knew that individuals with an IQ as massive as his must be, always had a hard time integrating in modern society. And just as suddenly as she saw the isolation in his expression, it disappeared, replaced with a renewed focused intensity.

“If I told you my dear Miss Ritchi how many more technological advancements I am capable of, you would be astounded.” He smiled wickedly, there was his ego again.

“There will always be those that want to stand in the way of progress, who fear change. I’m just tired of holding myself back.” 

He had moved closer to her as they spoke. They were both so totally focused on the other that they missed the streak of white. Wayne was soon standing between them both, grasping him into his embrace. Megamind was startled, looking none too happy at the interruption.

“Well...well... well if it isn’t our prestigious head of Research and Development himself. Megs come on man there are several board members that are dying to finally meet you!”

He spluttered pulling himself from the hug.

“Wayne I was speaking with the lovely Miss Ritchi here.”

Wayne was already steering him away from her and he was looking over Wayne’s shoulder in sadness and indignation at the interruption, into her eyes. She didn’t know how to react, her thoughts were foggy, the alcohol was certainly not helping. All she knew was that she was very disappointed that he was pulled from her. They had definitely connected, she hadn’t felt that kind of chemistry with anyone before. She knew that she couldn’t just let Wayne take him, without having a way to contact him. She grabbed her pen from her clutch scribbling her number on a cocktail napkin. She turned to Min who had moved back towards her, regarding Wayne and Megamind with a knowing smirk.

“Min… can you please give this to Megamind? It’s my number.” She paused awkwardly in his regard.   
“In case he wants that interview.” she lied smoothly. She stealthily made her way out of the event not long after, observing Megamind from a distance being passed from person to person shaking his hand vigorously. She was soon hailing a cab to head home, with so many more questions then she had come in with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a hard time thinking of what alcoholic concoction Megamind would enjoy. I decided he would be a fan of hard cider because, A-it’s sweet and refreshing like apple juice. And B- he doesn’t trust Minions cocktail slinging, so he is drinking something on draft that Minion can’t mess up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to get out guys! I had to ruminate in this chapter I hope you all enjoy!

”You know as my brother you are being just about the most horrible support there could possibly be, at the moment.” He was being manhandled by Wayne in the direction of several donors eagerly waiting to meet him.

“Well if you hadn’t pulled out your De-Gun in the middle of a crowded charity event, I wouldn’t have had to explain that you were actually here. The holo-watch is up and running I see.” Wayne smirked at his flustered expression.

“Yes it is... as you can see!” He gestured at his human appearance.  
“It passed the test with the lovely Miss Ritchi.” He grinned up at his brother, who shook his head smiling. God he hoped she would still be there later, but he didn’t have high hopes of her sticking around all night.

“You know I’m not so sure it’s in your best interest to start off any possible interaction with someone as smart as Roxanne, hiding under that disguise.” 

He groaned audibly

“Not you too.. as if I would ever have a chance with her, she is miles, as they say, out of my league.” 

“And I have my reasons for the disguise, you know that it will and has always been easier for you.” His eyes were downcast. Wayne clasped his shoulder in sympathy. He frowned slowly looking back up into his brothers eyes.

“The world isn’t ready for a blue skinned alien, dragging everyone into a new technological renaissance. They might however, if it comes with a human face.”   
He gesticulated dramatically to his human form. 

“I wish that I could simply trust in the masses and throw myself out there like you have, however, you and I are very different beings.”

Wayne smiled down at him in sympathy.  
“Ahh little bro, it’s ok, you know I will always be there to support your decisions, bad as they may be.” He grinned, manhandling him towards several excited men in crisp business suits.

He had met so many people in the short span of several hours. Prodigiously memorizing names and people and most were finally leaving the event, he felt truly exhausted. He had no idea the effects of such an extreme outing in extroversion would have on him. He shouldn’t be surprised really, he was used to his solitary existence.

He was just beginning to approach the bar where Minion was cleaning up, noticing no sign of the beautiful reporter he had interacted with earlier. He had almost made it to sit down when he heard his full human name being called. 

“Marten Megamind Scott!”

He turned swiftly, to see his adopted mother tapping her foot in front of him. She always had the ability to make him feel like the tiny blue alien that had taken apart all of the Scott family’s electronics, at the age of three. Even his human name was a bit of a joke, change just a few letters and his name became Martian his step father Lord Scott had found it funny.

“Yes Mum.” He winced giving her his best I know you don’t approve smile. He suddenly found himself wrapped in a hug. He felt himself relaxing into the safety of her embrace. She truly always tried to support him, even now when he was hiding in plain sight. He stepped out of her embrace noticing the gray hairs that had started to show at her temples and the wrinkles when she smiled, which she often attributed to him and Wayne.

“You didn’t tell me you were working on a disguise Megs.” 

“How did you know it was me?” He laughed awkwardly smoothing his palms over the suit.

She gave him her patented raised eyebrow, conveying her ability to see through his bullshit. 

“I would know those eyes and that face instantaneously darling, your head may look smaller and your skin no longer blue however I will always recognize my smart blue boy.”

He groaned dreading the coming conversation.

“No.. no Mum I didn’t want to tell you about the disguise and I didn’t ask for permission to come out to the board of directors either. I knew that you wouldn’t approve of my choice.” She frowned at him as he turned his back in the now empty ballroom.

“Megamind it’s too dangerous. What if the government finds out? What if the populace finds out?”  
He couldn’t hold back his anger and vexation at her words.

“I’ve lived my entire life hiding from the possibility that the government will swoop in and take me and Minion to some shadowy place like Area 51 and experiment on me until I die.” He grasped his head in frustration.

“I’m a big boy now. I’ve created a home that is well hidden from prying eyes, Mum. I… can’t continue to live my life being afraid anymore.”

She rested her hand on his back.

“You will always be my darling little blue baby boy. If your father was still alive he would be proud of you, even your real parents would be proud of you Megs. Forgive me for always being so very afraid of what could happen…. could have happened, if you had landed anywhere else.”

He deflated at the mention of Lord Robert Scott, he had died suddenly due to a heart attack,two years ago. He had always tried to impress them both with his ingenuity and he knew that Lord Scott had always seen his potential. But he was always distant and wary of him, much more so than with Wayne. 

“Mum I don’t want you to think I’m not grateful for all that you have done for us… I just want to maybe walk through the streets without being looked at like an alien freak.”

She didn’t answer him back right away she merely gave him a hug. As she slowly walked out of the ballroom she turned back smiling at him.

“I am very proud of you Megs, just know that I will always be there if you need to talk.” And with that she was gone off to bed.

He finally sat down at the bar. Looking up at Minion, who still disguised, placed another glass of cider in front of him. He sighed audibly, causing Minion to raise his brow at him.

“Okay ...Minion you were right.. I was less... right. This evening was difficult and exhausting.”

“I told you that introducing yourself in disguise was a bad idea.”  
He raised his eyebrows at him

“No...Minion the disguise is perfect, actually, I’m just not used to all of this attention.” He laughed staring at his drink.

Minion was now scowling. He ran his hands over the bar looking down at his drink, sketching a figure eight in the condensation on his glass.

“So… how long did Miss Ritchi stick around, before she left?”

Minion rolled his eyes in exasperation. When it came to Roxanne Ritchi, he was so transparent.

“Not long Sir, in fact, she left not long after Wayne snatched you away.”

He sighed, looking and feeling a bit dejected, his one true desire had been to spend the entire evening in her company. He downed the rest of his cider feeling the alcohol start to give him an immediate buzz. Alcohol hit him particularly hard and fast, he had to be very careful how much he consumed.

Minion looked at his dejected form, he could never stay angry at Sir and as exasperated as he was with his ward, he couldn’t stand seeing him this down in the dumps.

“She did give this to me to give to you Sir.” Minion produced the cocktail napkin placing it in front of him. 

His eyes widened staring at the ten digit number with her beautiful cursive scrawl.

She had left him her phone number. He grasped it disbelievingly to his chest, instantly memorizing the ten digits. That had to be a good sign. Then Minion spoke, he could honestly barely hear him in his excitement.

“She said to call her when you were ready for an interview.”

At his words he suddenly deflated..an interview as much as he told himself that he was ready for the exposure, the thought of being in the proverbial hot seat, was too much to think about at the moment. She had only left him her number as a story. He couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed. Still, he had Roxanne Ritchi’s phone number, that definitely counted for something.

“Minion I think it’s time to head back to the observatory, but first I need sustenance can we stop and get pizza?”

“Of course Sir!”  
Minion smiled in his disguised human form. They hopped into the back of the Hudson driving quickly through the winding roads out of the Scott estate. After they had grabbed the pizza they were soon winding out of the gleaming lights of the city towards the solitary hill in Eastern Metro City.   
The view from their new hideout was spectacular the abandoned observatory was at the highest crest on a steep hill overlooking the lake with Metro Cities gleaming skyscrapers in the distance. Thankfully with all of his patents he would never be in need of cash. When the Warner observatory fortuitously became available for sale, he had snapped it up. Insisting to remain anonymous as he planned to restore it and use it as a private residence. It was in pretty terrible shape when they got it, suffering years of neglect and graffiti from squatters and trespassers. The first thing he did was install a large privacy fence around the 3,000 acres of land he now called home. The outside to him was beautiful, covered in ivy he did his best to keep and restore the facade of the building. Thankfully he had the brainbots to help him revamp, his trusty cyborgs also kept the area incredibly secure, there had been a few that had tried trespassing however, they were swiftly sprayed with his patented knockout gas and they would wake up in front of Metro Cities prison for the criminally gifted, as a warning. 

The main building now housed his lab in the restored copper dome. Just below that, they had knocked out the walls for the auditorium and science wings, on the base floor, giving the living area an open floor plan. He had built in an impressive living room area, that he often found himself sprawled out in, with sleek modern gray couches.The windows overlooked the steep drop on the cliffs below, with Metro City twinkling in the distance. He had done his best to keep the flooring which was mosaic with astrological signs throughout the space. Minion had the east wing which housed the kitchen as well as his habitat tanks for swimming. He took up the west wing, it held his giant master bedroom and bathroom. Hidden below all of that, was his secret warehouse they had so much free space to tunnel below into the foundation of the hill, the government would be none the wiser that underground was where he kept all of his engineering work. 

They had polished off the pizza and Minion had retired for the night, so he was once again alone staring out the window. The sky was a deep inky blue dotted by the twinkling stars. He was confronted with his human reflection as it swam into view in the glass, he twisted the dial on his watch and the visual flickered and his large head and blue skin swam into view. He sighed loudly, who was he kidding, he would never fit in with the populace. He looked far too much like a stereotypical alien with his lanky thin body and blue skin. At least he didn’t have black eyes, his eyes at least appeared mostly human like, other then the startling green. He was afraid, it was hard to admit, but he was. His thoughts spiraling back to the time when he was seven and he and Minion had tried to escape off of the Scott estate to explore and what had happened. They had just pushed out of the clearing of trees when they saw the headlights of a car and it appeared whoever was driving had seen them, considering they subsequently crashed into a tree, he had fled after that, back to the estate. Only to have Lady Scott gently admonish him that the person had to be paid off for their silence in seeing him.

He pulled Roxanne’s phone number out of his pocket. Transfixed by the ten digit number yet that feeling of fear and reticence creeped back up his spine. What was he thinking? He would never have a chance with someone as beautiful poised and smart as Roxanne Ritchi. It was too late to be having these kinds of doubts however he had made his decision the moment he had activated the holo-watch. The halls of the observatory were quiet with Minion and the brainbots either on patrol or sleeping. He slowly glided through the corridor to his bedroom.This was just far too much stimulation for him, that was it; he just needed rest. Everything would make more sense in the light of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I might be a little obsessed with getting this out of my head.... Help Me!!! Anyway I won’t say anything I just hope you all enjoy what I have here. And thank you so much for all the kind responses!

Roxanne was steadily sipping on her latte on the way to KMCP, it was a crystal clear day in Metro City. However she was annoyed, she had been hoping to get a call from a certain handsome elusive inventor. Sadly though, her day off had consisted of attending Yoga, then staring at her phone, walking through the park and staring at her phone, stocking up at the market and glancing at her phone to no messages and being confronted by the headline on her news app, showing a few grainy pics of Megamind, obviously taken by fellow party goers, shaking the hands of various wealthy people that were at the charity event. She blew air up at her bangs in frustration. It had only been one day, there was still the chance that he might call. Maybe she had intimidated him, put him off somehow. That really wouldn’t have been all that surprising, she was always told that she was far too opinionated and aggressive. She frowned remembering the look in his eyes as Wayne had dragged him off. No… he had looked as disappointed as she felt, at the interruption. 

As she approached KMCP her stomach plummeted at the sight of who was hanging around out front. Paparazzi photographers several of them, however she really only couldn’t stand one specifically, Hal Stewart. Ugg he always gave her the creeps, she really didn’t like how the station used them, their tactics were almost borderline stalker like. As she walked up the steps he was immediately in front of her.

“Roxaroo! There you are. I never got to see you yesterday after the charity event.”

He seemed to be scrolling through the shots in the memory banks of his camera. 

“It was my day off Hal I do get those occasionally.”  
She tried to muscle past him into the station he kept zigzagging in front of her however, glancing down at the photos in his reel.

“I gotta say Roxie you looked incredibly hot in that black dress.”  
He was leering at his camera roll, she saw flashes of her image from the other night. This only cemented her discomfort and anger at him, to which he was of course, completely oblivious.

“I heard that inventor guy Megamind was finally seen. Boy does he have bad luck being so skinny and bald, it’s no wonder he stayed hidden for so long.”  
He snickered and Roxanne found her face was turning red with frustration and anger. How dare he comment on Megamind as if he was unattractive, this coming from Hal who was overweight and dressed like a slob. He was wearing an old T-Shirt that read Game Over and she’s really not sure of the last time he had washed the vest he was currently wearing. He was completely clueless. She knew that if she engaged him right now her day would only get worse. When it came to people as ignorant and self absorbed as Hal, she had very little sympathy. In fact she found people of his nature to be far more dangerous than the standard criminal. Their minds so selfish and totally focused on themselves. She elected to ignore him completely, quickly rushing into the station. When she finally got into her office she angrily plopped down in her chair.

She had to be honest with herself at hearing Hal insult Megamind it had hurt her, even more than his creepy photos of her in that dress. She had developed feelings for Megamind after one conversation. There was an instant chemistry between them. She smacked her forehead, and now she had no way to contact him. She really wasn’t surprised that she found him attractive, intelligence had always been a bit of a turn on for her, as well as resourcefulness. She pictured him now holding that fancy gun of his and she felt her stomach flutter. Sexy, she bit her lip, he exuded confidence and was undoubtedly alluring, she was just going to have to suss out where he had hidden himself. She began searching online for important happenings around when Megaminds many patents and inventions began to take off, when she stumbled on the old article about the observatory. It had been big news that someone had bought it privately, it came with over 3,000 acres of property and the buyer had insisted they remain anonymous. 

She grinned “Bingo!” How had she never put two and two together, she didn’t know. After having met him it was so obvious, he was a wealthy scientist. What better place to call home then an antique observatory. She had seen the photos of the building and grounds, they had been beautifully and meticulously restored with giant tinted windows that kept out prying eyes.  
That had to be where he was hiding, did she simply drive up and knock on the gate? No… they would likely deny who lived there, she was going to have to try and sneak in somehow. That seemed like her best course of action. She was looking at several satellite images of the estate trying to find the best place she could sneak in undetected. Her eyes landed on a tree that appeared climbable.There was a soft knock on her door, Marcus the station manager peaked his head in.

“I heard a rumor that you were seen talking with a certain recluse inventor at that event Roxanne?! So when do we get the exclusive interview?”

How had he known they spoke? And then it hit her, the paparazzi she imagined there were several that had infiltrated the event, disguised as guests.

She felt her face heating up in a blush she wasn’t normally attracted to people she was targeting for a potential story. Thankfully Marcus was always extremely supportive and patient with her and the other reporters. He had known of her fascination with Megamind and his inventions for some time.

“I really don’t know if I will be able to convince him to do an interview, he seemed very reticent at the idea. I’m working on it though!” She looked into his eyes frowning, surreptitiously closing her laptop so he couldn’t see what she had discovered.

“Well I can’t wait for you to tell me you snagged the interview of the decade!” He rubbed his hands together gleefully shutting her door.  
She just hoped her little plan of breaking and entering didn’t backfire on her spectacularly. 

It was eight o’clock and the sky was dark,  
out on the hill leading to the observatory. She clutched her pocket knife and flashlight in case she encountered any crazy drifters on the way up. She had never shied away from danger and she wasn’t easily intimidated. She had dressed appropriately in black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, parking the station car, she had borrowed, behind a patch of trees on the side of the hill, so it wouldn’t be visible to any possible passing cars. She hiked her way up to the area that she knew, from the satellite photos, and before she lost her nerve, carefully climbed up the tree and over the security fence.

She hopped down and gasped at the sight of the restored building in the distance, the road looped up in front of the entrance, that was offset by the impressive landscaping, six trees had been planted three on each side leading to the stairs of the beautiful ivy covered facade. She had just started towards the building when she heard an odd buzzing behind her. Whirling around she was confronted with a floating droid of some kind, it had a glowing blue plasma dome with sharp jaws and an eyestalk. She stood frozen in fear as it moved towards her spraying her face with a sweet smelling gas. She immediately began to feel dizzy, everything fading to black as she fell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was bent over his work bench tapping his foot listening to AC/DC, blow torch in hand, repairing pinky, who had gotten damaged from being stuck in one of the gaps in the side fence. When he heard the clanking of Minion fast approaching. He lifted his goggles up on top of his head and very nearly dropped the blowtorch at the site of what he held in his arms. An unconscious tied up Roxanne Ritchi.

Without hesitation he flicked the disguise on his holo watch, it flickered over him. 

“Minion! Activate your disguise before she wakes up! How on earth did she end up like this?!”

“She must have been trespassing Sir! The brainbots brought her to me just a few minutes ago.” Minion was quickly replaced by Min holding the passed out reporter. He hadn’t had time to adjust Minions disguise watch, he just hoped that Roxanne didn’t notice that Minion was wearing the same clothes from the other night.

He was in full on panic mode, taking Minion and her down to the living room area. He took her gently in his arms placing her still tied up on the couch. And not a moment too soon, she had started to stir. He was gazing over her, she was so beautiful, even more beautiful in head to toe black. He was gazing in fascination at the piercings in her ears, when her eyes burst open groaning disoriented from the knockout gas. Their eyes locked on each other and he panicked.

“Miss Ritchi…..we meet again!” He grinned down into her eyes 

“Megamind!” She moaned, he was poised over her in a black T-shirt and jeans. He slid his elegant hands under her lifting her up to a seat on the couch. She was also tied up, her hands were behind her back and her feet were tied together. The most shocking thing about her predicament however was her bodies reaction. Her heart was racing with Megamind smiling wickedly over her. She gasped blushing feeling a rush of arousal between her legs, apparently she had a thing for being tied up. Not exactly the most ideal time to find this out about herself.

“Roxanne I’m so sorry the brainbots are programmed very specifically for intruders!”He withdrew a knife from his pants pocket.

“Please allow me to cut you loose? And are you alright? Are you injured?”

She laughed awkwardly, taking stock of how she felt, aside from feeling a little dizzy the only thing that hurt right now was her pride. She sighed, letting her head fall back on the couch, she lifted her gaze back up into his eyes.

“I feel a little dizzy but I’m ok and considering I was the rude one breaking and entering, it really should be me apologizing right now!”

He gracefully cut the rope binding her hands and feet, he was close, very close, she could smell him, and god he smelled amazing, she caught a hint of spice from what must be his aftershave, and on the tail end a faint hint of machinery oil. He laughed softly which drew her attention to his expressive face.

“You simply couldn’t resist seeking me out, my dear Miss Ritchi?”

She put on her best flirty pout, his voice was doing things to her.

“You never called me...”

Her gaze was pulled from him when he moved and she gasped at the site before her, she could see the endless dark blue of the lake with Metro City twinkling in the distance, lit up like a thousand stars. The windows wrapped completely around the back of the building affording for one of the most expansive views of the city, she had ever seen. 

He settled beside her on the couch following her gaze. Watching her reaction and smiling suggestively, he leaned back crossing his feet at the ankles. Her eyes traveled up his lean form as he gracefully, massaged his temples locking her eyes on his bright green gaze.

“No I didn’t call you Roxanne, to be completely honest, I’m not sure if I’m ready to give an interview yet.”

She hesitated biting her lip, noticing how his gaze moved to her mouth. She rubbed her hands over her wrists, replying softly.

“That’s okay if you’re not ready for that yet. Maybe…” She hesitated looking out at the city lights.” Maybe I just wanted to hear from you, personally… I think you’re fascinating.”

“The feeling is very mutual Roxanne.” He smiled openly.

“This is an impressive place you call home.” She gazed around the living area and was startled when her eyes settled on Min their bartender from the other night, anxiously smiling at her from behind the couch.

“Min?!” She gasped “I knew you had to be more familiar with him, when you didn’t react to that gun!”

She looked into Megaminds eyes questioningly 

“Ohhh! Hahaha Min here is my personal assistant…. right Min!” He laughed uncomfortably, god he hoped she bought that.

“He can bartend as well?” She laughed raising her eyebrows in response.

“Oh yes Miss Ritchi!” Min seemed to preen happily. “I love cooking and preparing just about anything, I volunteered to help the other night for fun! I help Sir in all aspects of his day to day life!”

“And that includes bringing me passed out reporters who trespass”  
Megamind interjected smiling gleefully, standing up in front of her, offering her his hand to help her up off the couch. She grasped his palm and he pulled her up with surprising ease. He was very thin yet he was surprisingly strong, it was as if she weighed nothing.Tingles shooting up her arm where their hands joined. He gazed into her eyes causing her stomach to flutter again. 

“If you’d like a tour of the facility Miss Ritchi, it would be strictly off the record of course.” He let go of her hand, and spun around making a sweeping gesture.

She grinned nodding her head, she wasn’t getting thrown out for sneaking in. In fact he seemed just as excited to see her as she was seeing him. He ushered her over beside him in the center of the impressive living area.

“We are currently standing in what remains of the Warner observatory, originally constructed in 1919, as you can see, I did my best to restore what I could.. but you should have seen it Roxanne, when I got it. It had been nearly destroyed by squatters and trespassers. Other then the main skeleton of the building the only thing I could really keep was this flooring.”

She glanced at the beautiful mosaic floor standing on her own astrological sign of Taurus the bull. He gallantly offered her his arm, she looped her arm around his, feeling her cheeks tint pink. She was transfixed by him as he elegantly walked her down one of the hallways leading away from the main open floor. Coming to a stop at an elevator lift. He moved with inhuman grace and carried an infectious positive energy. He was definitely eccentric, yet she was enjoying every second in his presence. 

They rode the lift up into what must have been the dome of the building. Her eyes widened at the site of copious amounts of machinery around the copper dome.It was chaotic riddled with hundreds of papers hanging from the ceiling and she itched to take photos, she couldn’t possibly make sense of any of it, she also knew that he was trusting her right now, her eyes settled on his large work table in the middle of the dome where she saw a droid similar to the one she had encountered outside.

He followed her gaze and quickly pulled her over to the bench. Pulling a pair of goggles on his head and grasping a blow torch.

“This is one of my cyborgs like the one you encountered outside, I was almost done repairing Pinky here, when Min brought you in.”

She watched fascinated as he repaired the cyborgs antennae. He stroked his hands over the dome that was glowing pink. Talking to it softly in a soothing tone.

“Daddy is going to fix you right up, my beautiful little cyborg!”

The eye stalk opened gazing steadily into her eyes. It lifted itself off of the bench and hovered in front of her appearing to asses her curiously. 

“When you say Cyborgs Megamind do you mean they have organic material?”

“Canine DNA to be precise!” He smiled removing the goggles.

She reached her hand out cautiously and Pinky made a happy whirring noise, allowing her to stroke it’s dome, the pink light following her fingertips. She laughed openly in excitement and fascination. She turned looking back at Megamind finding herself trapped in his gaze, he was giving her the most awestruck look. Her face turned red as he approached her. He rubbed the back of his head, suddenly appearing bashful. She was in so much trouble, he had charmed her completely.

“Roxanne….. would you be opposed to the idea of going out to dinner with me?” She stood locked in his gaze.

“As in on a date?” She grinned

He nodded smiling awkwardly, she took in the goggles resting on his head, to his expressive green eyes and she knew she was a goner.

“I’d love too.” She giggled at his reaction, it was as if she had hung the moon, the smile he gave her was like a megawatt bulb.

Looping his arm through hers he took her down the lift through the main room. Bypassing a corridor to the left.

“What’s down that way?” She turned curiously

He hopped in front of her quickly

“Oh! That’s nothing exciting, it’s just Mins room and the kitchen.” 

“Not part of the tour huh!” She smiled

“We will just have to save it for another time.”  
He smiled at her softly.  
Hmm he had appeared suddenly anxious and rather nervous, at her wanting to see what was back there. Perhaps she had overstayed her welcome. She didn’t want to push him, she knew that just asking her out to dinner, must have been a lot for him, being the recluse that she knew he was. He insisted on walking her down to the car promising to pick her up at her apartment at six thirty the following night for dinner. He had kissed her hand in parting and she had smiled at him goofily, as he shut her car door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe that Roxanne must do something to stay in such phenomenal shape, I chose Yoga yeah it seems to fit her. Also Megamind for some reason I hope still feels in character, due to the change in his upbringing my mind is making him a little less secure in himself.


	6. Chapter 6 Interlude(Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update isn’t as lengthy as the last but it is more of an interlude chapter. This is where the Mature rating comes into play kids. If you are not interested you can skip this chapter. For those that are interested I hope you enjoy it! Oh and thanks for reading and commenting!

He was floating that’s what it felt like, he danced his way up the road back inside whooping gleefully. He stopped short at the site of Minion standing in the middle of the living room area, no longer disguised and looking highly unimpressed. Ignoring Minions “I don’t approve of your life choices Sir!” face, he lept onto one of the couches in excitement.

“Clear my schedule tomorrow Minion, I have a date with Miss Roxanne Ritchi!”

Minion rolled his eyes turning to face him.

“Should I cancel your meeting with the board of directors in the morning then? And you know this is a bad idea Sir…. Miss Ritchi will find out eventually who you really are!”

He hesitated, deflating slightly, he wanted to speak with the board personally.

“No don’t cancel the meeting Filet Minion, I can still meet with the board tomorrow morning. Wayne said he would be with me to support. And Roxanne will never find out, that’s the point of lying?”

Minion tapped his foot in exasperation, rolling his eyes again in vexation at him.

“Goodnight Sir!” And with that, Minion was off to his tanks for the night.

He had said it, however he knew deep down it wasn’t true, this thing that was happening with Roxanne was more important than anything to him really. He knew that he would have to fess up eventually, yet he was terrified. He nervously fiddled with the holo-watch, dropping his human like image as he entered his room. Removing it and placing it on the silver inlaid headboard of his bed. He had gotten very lucky that she hadn’t insisted on seeing Minions area of the observatory, his habitat tanks would have been impossible to explain. He pulled his shirt off sprawling out on the bed immediately feeling himself relax in the soft silvery walled space. It was one of the few pleasant memories he held from the first eight days of his life, these colors. His parents had worn silver white clothing, with turquoise glowing stripes along their sides, and his bassinet had been silver with soft dark blue bedding. His new room was very minimalist but it emulated what he could remember, the walls were silver the flooring was marble, his bed offset all of the light coloring by being a rich dark blue that was soft and inviting with a large plush soft turquoise rug underneath it. The ceiling he had painted black, swirled with lapis lazuli stones to emulate swirling galaxies, his room had resided where the planetarium had originally been after all. He didn’t have any furniture for storage just a very large walk-in closet and bathroom. The windows were floor to ceiling and wrapped around from the bathroom to the bedroom, overlooking the steep drop of the cliff side. He didn’t worry about prying eyes, his home was so high up on the cliff side knowone could see inside, unless they were on a boat on the lake, he took care of that contingency by making the glass completely tinted on the outside, yet they all still allowed in the natural light. 

He sighed softly, running a hand over his torso feeling like he needed a shower after working with the blow torch. He always enjoyed the water, he had made himself a ridiculously large shower stall that had a giant rainwater spout up top, with several movable spray heads that came out at different pressures. He moved into the bathroom shrugging off his boots and jeans, stepping into the torrents of warm water. Moaning audibly at the sensual feel of the water running down his spine. Thoughts of the beautiful reporter he had interacted with not long ago, filling his mind unbidden. He indulged in the fantasy, picturing her naked with him in his shower, he could feel her hands running over his blue skin, could hear her moaning as he kissed his way down her beautiful body. He would get on his knees and pleasure her. Just the thought had him dropping to his knees, as the water massaged between his shoulders, his hands moving to caress the seam of muscles between his legs. “Oh… oh yess...so good!” He gasped aloud as he stroked feather light over the muscles that held in his sex.He bit down on his fist as they opened and his penis emerged fully, flushed and wanting. He pictured her pulling his mouth to her opening while he stroked himself, the fantasy so vivid in his mind, he was soon gasping as an intense orgasm radiated up between his legs, his hand slapping against the tile wall in pleasure, painting the blue tiles of the shower, between his legs, pearlescent white with his release. He was left gasping feeling his body become relaxed, observing the evidence of the intensity of his feelings for Roxanne, swirl away down the drain. 

He turned languidly sitting at the bottom of the shower, as the water ran over him soothingly. He may have been a recluse, however as soon as his body had reacted to Roxanne he had done copious amounts of research on sex and the human female. He knew his body was a little different, he knew his adopted parents had known, but it was a subject they never talked about, and for that he was thankful. He knew that his DNA was close enough to a humans to procreate. It was obviously why his parents had sent him to this planet. His fascination with Roxanne had awakened something primal in him, the need to know how to pleasure her had strangely been the first thing his mind needed to know. He had spent hours using his monitors built into the wall of his room researching. He had encountered porn, as the humans called it, on the internet. He was more fascinated with videos on how to pleasure the female partner, when it came to watching human men have sex, in these videos, he usually turned it off in distaste, it was often an act for the female participant. He genuinely wanted to know how to please her. He never thought he would be in the position to have actual hands on experience with Roxanne.  
He allowed his large head to fall back against the shower wall, groaning. He had an actual date with the woman of his dreams and she didn’t know he was an alien. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Minion was right, he was going to have to tell her the truth. He had no idea how he was going to be able to do it, without scaring her away forever. His mother had always kept him so isolated and afraid of being seen, it’s no wonder he was a ball of anxiety. His family had accepted him, maybe Roxanne would be the same. He could only hope for the best at this point, it was far too late to get cold feet now. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, he ambled into his room, promptly face planting himself in the softness of his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxanne parked the station car in her underground garage, she would return it in the morning. She giddily hopped in the elevator to her apartment on the 37th floor. She had a date with Megamind tomorrow, it had been a while for her, she often found herself far too busy reporting to have time for romance. She entered her apartment placing the keys on her table by the door. Feeling herself begin to wind down, hearing the faint sounds of the city below, reflecting on her unusual evening with Megamind. He was so different from any other guy she had met, he seemed to appreciate her for exactly who she was. Most guys were intimidated by a girl with brains and a career and he was so smart, and adorably awkward. Although he did give off a bit of a mad scientist kind of vibe. There was a hidden mysterious quality about him, maybe even a touch dangerous. He did have cyborgs, or brainbots as he called them, that we’re capable of incapacitating people. She had always been a little attracted to danger.

She peeled off her black shirt and jeans, dropping them immediately in the laundry, and headed up the stairs to her bedroom and en-suite bathroom. She had been climbing in trees after all, she needed a shower. She stopped in her bedroom, finally unfastening her bra… god that was a freeing sensation. She passed her nightstand stopping and staring longingly at the drawer. Mind made up, she reached in grabbing her waterproof vibrator. It was late, an orgasm would help take the edge off, help her to relax so she could sleep. She brought her little blue friend into her shower, turning on the water, she felt herself start to relax. She had plenty of toys over the years but good old blue was her favorite. There was nothing like an orgasm in the shower. The water cascaded over her shoulders and her thoughts moved to Megamind. His voice was an incredible turn on for her. Her mind vividly imagining him watching her pleasure herself. Would he be into that? She bit her lip, hearing his voice clearly in her mind.

“That’s it Miss Ritchi…..circle your clit for me. Does that feel good Roxanne?...pinch your nipples for me.”

Her head rested against the shower wall, she pinched her left nipple feeling the water running over her as her vibrator worked it’s magic on her clit. God the thought of him watching her was so hot, the sensation between her legs intensifying.

“Fill yourself up for me Roxanne.” Roxanne moved to thrust her vibrator inside herself gasping in pleasure.

“Would you like me to tie you up Roxanne?”

Her thoughts traveled to her reaction that evening, waking up disoriented, to him smiling wickedly over her. Would she like that? She felt a flood of wetness in between her legs in response.

“We meet again Miss Ritchi.” She was circling her clit, feeling her muscles tense as the sensation started like a wave between her legs.

“Megamind!... Yes...so good!”  
She moaned as her orgasm left her shaking and gasping in the shower. She groaned… she was in so much trouble. How had she caught feelings for this man so quickly? Well, she supposed that she would have time tomorrow to get to know the real Megamind. She toweled at her hair falling back onto her bed, that orgasm had done the trick, she felt herself drift off blissfully to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Roxanne’s toy is blue I couldn’t resist it, but I feel that’s a pretty common color for a waterproof toy. I hope you all are enjoying my dirty mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no warnings for you all this time. I’ve been working and reworking this chapter and I hope it’s to your liking! Please let me know what you think!

Wayne was currently ushering the board out of the room. He was sat in one of the high back black chairs. It was a cloudy cool day in Metro City, he watched the clouds roll by through the window at Scott Corporation headquarters in downtown.The board had been excited to see him, to say the least. They had discussed starting production on his water purification systems for mass city wide use.There had been a slight disagreement at his insistence that it should be given for free to all Metro’s citizens.

“I’m sorry Mr. Megamind Sir… but did you say free to the city?”

“Yes! That’s what I said” He had turned staring pointedly at the board.

“Clean pure water is a right, not a privilege.” He had stood up fully, gesticulating dramatically.

Wayne had interjected, of course, as there were murmurs amongst the various members. 

“Now hold on folks, let's not forget the lucrative federal government contracts that are already in the works with this technology.” He had chuckled grinning.

They had all quickly murmured their ascent in deference to his brothers mention of the profits that he would be bringing in. He had sat back in his chair, swiveling his back to them. Capitalists, they were all so hungry for money and prestige. He had grown up very fortunate that he had landed where he did, however that didn’t mean that his technology shouldn’t be shared with everyone. He still had a hard time grasping the selfish mentality that came with living in the U.S. He knew on his home world that healthcare and access to food and resources, were the right of all. They had all filed out, not long after that, and here he sat pensive and a bit nervous for his date later in the evening. His chair was suddenly spun around quickly and he was looking up into his brother's smiling face.

“Well Bro I’d say that went as well as we could have expected!”

He steepled his fingers, propping his boots up on the long table.

“Yes I suppose it went well… thank you for coming, I don’t think they would have been as receptive without you here.”

“Of course brother anytime… So ... a certain fish might have let slip that you have a date tonight!”

He groaned rolling his eyes. Minion, that dim witted creation of science, just had to open his mouth and tell Wayne. 

“Yes, if you must know I have a date with Miss Ritchi.”  
Wayne lifted his brow beginning, what he assumed, was one of his patented monologues on women.

“I have already planned out our evening Wayne ...I'm not looking for advice!”

“Actually, I wasn’t going to try and give you advice, clearly you’re doing better than me when it comes to Roxanne.”

“Wait what?!” He spun around in his chair.

“I mean when I asked her out, all I got was a very unimpressed face… hahaha”

Two things occurred in his very large brain in that moment. One- Shock that Roxanne had turned his brother down, he always got all the ladies. Two- A bit of jealous anger that his brother had asked her at all. He sighed rolling his eyes, he really wasn’t all that surprised, he had seen the few times she had interviewed Wayne and had noticed his grand attempts at impressing her, during the interviews, came with little reaction.

He swiveled the chair around re-steepling his fingers beneath his chin. 

“Yes...well, I’m not so sure what I did to deserve a date with Roxanne.”

Wayne spun his chair around again causing him to feel momentarily dizzy.

“Don’t sell yourself short brother ...although the disguise…”

“Yes..yes I know!” He groaned.

“I’ve already decided to be completely honest with Roxanne tonight, and if it means that she hates me and never speaks to me again, I will simply have to honor her wishes.”

Wayne frowned down at him, giving him a sympathetic look. 

“Megs my man, just because you’re naturally blue skinny and bald doesn’t mean you’re not a catch. You’re cute, incredibly smart and living completely off the grid, self sustaining. I gotta say...after seeing your new place I would move in with you!”

Cute ...sigh, his mother had always referred to him as cute. He had always wanted to be referred to as handsome or dashing, like his brother, however he supposed he could be called worse things. Alien freak certainly came to mind.

“Oh hardy har har, brother while I appreciate your attempts to make me feel better. I know what I am. I’ve seen how aliens like myself have been depicted in human culture.”

Wayne frowned at him, lifting him bodily out of the chair for one of his patented bro hugs. He felt the pressure of his brothers strength, grounding him in the moment, Wayne proceeded to plop him down by the window.

“Megs I can’t make you see yourself as the awesome being that I know you are.”  
He sighed audibly.

“Mum should have just let you go to school with me, if anyone had said anything about how you look, I could have taken care of it.”

He smiled sadly, staring outside, they had really come a long way in their relationship. 

“What’s done is done, brother and just so you know, I’ve planned on taking her to that amazing Dim Sum place that you told me about. When Minion and I were testing the holo-watch we ate there very frequently.”  
He quickly changed the subject back to his date, he didn’t want to think about what if’s from the past. 

“That sounds like as good a place as any.” Wayne smiled down at him.  
“Well good luck on your date brother. You’re going to need it!”  
And with that Wayne was in the wind. Quite literally, exiting off the balcony of the building and flying off.

He stared off into the distance it was time to put the past behind him… only the future held what he wanted, in that moment, and that was the company of the lovely Roxanne Ritchi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxanne felt like a bit of a mess, she had been forced to do a report on one of those wealthy industrialists daughters for the noon broadcast. She was in the process of creating some new makeup line that threw a few pennies, to the charity of her choice, with every purchase. She drew the short straw amongst the team in having to do this puff piece, and she groaned. Trying to make her even the semblant, bit of interesting had been a Herculean task. Roxanne had prevailed in the end and had gotten her to open up about her love of dogs and how she was supporting, various no-kill rescue shelters, with her products. Although it would come off nicer if she matched all of her future customers contributions. She still came off vapid and drastically out of touch with everyday citizens, however there was nothing she could do about that.

The worst part came when the interview was over. She had invited several photographers into the studio to take photos of her getting interviewed for her blog. Of course Hal Stewart was among them, happily snapping photos of the two of them. 

“Roxie smile! You are giving off some serious RBF right now.” She felt her cheeks turning red in anger. Resting bitch face, how many times in her life had she been told to “ smile more Roxanne”, “Stop correcting boys Roxanne, or else you’ll never get a date”, “ Why don’t you find a nice young man and settle down? You seem much too busy, why do you work so much.” She took a deep breath standing and thanking Miss Prescott in her most professional manner. This was her last broadcast of the day. She was free to get ready for her date. She tried to slide out while Hal was busy snapping photos, sadly he noticed her escape attempt and was soon blocking her exit.

“Hey Roxie, not so fast! I’m having a party you should come over, it’s gonna be sick.”

She wasn’t sure what possessed her to open her mouth, she really should have just ignored him and kept going.

“Actually I can’t Hal, I’ve got a date.”

“What do you mean a date Roxie!? With who?” He was suddenly very angry. 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business Hal thank you for the invitation, but I’m gonna pass.” 

He narrowed his eyes silently allowing her to move by him. She was even angrier with Hal then she was before, as she walked to her apartment from the station. She just hoped that she had finally made it clear to him that she wasn’t interested and that he’d move on to someone else. She wouldn’t allow Hal to affect her mood any longer, she was excited and nervous for her date tonight. 

After having taken a nap, she had been up so early after all, she tore into her closet settling on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, ankle boots and her favorite soft dark green, low cut top. She admired the look in her closet mirror, this was perfect not too formal and not too casual. The green reminding her of his unusually beautiful eyes. She was anxious and full of nervous energy making sure that all of her clutter was put away and that her dishes were in the washer before he arrived. She had just finished powdering her face when she heard a knock on her door. She excitedly opened it revealing Megamind leaning on the door frame smiling at her. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, black boots and a grey button up shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves just past his elbows and she noticed a very elegant black watch on his wrist. In his hand he held an incredibly unusual bouquet of flowers. She ushered him inside and he presented her with the beautiful purple bouquet. 

“You are a vision of loveliness, my dear Miss Ritchi.” Roxanne felt her face heating up, his intense regard making her stomach flutter.

“Is that Lavender Megamind?”  
She held the large bunch of green stems topped with fragrant purple flowers to her nose.

“Yes…. I wanted to get you flowers that were unique and beautiful. Also as they dry up you can still use the petals for their calming oils.”

They also represented devotion, serenity and grace, but he didn’t want to mention how much thought had gone into it.

She brought down a vase filling it with water and placing them on her counter. She noticed his eyes traveling over her apartment and she got self conscious.

“Sorry.. I know it’s not nearly as unique or as expansive as your place. I also really need to dust but I never seem to have the time.”

“If you’d like my dear I could make you a brainbot of your own. They are primarily used for domestic chores as well as keeping out unwanted intruders ...And your place is lovely, you have quite a great view as well.”

He smiled into her eyes wickedly referencing her predicament from last night. She blushed crimson utterly flattered that he would offer her something so incredibly advanced and unique. She felt disarmed by his focus, blushing as she grabbed her black clutch.

“I wouldn’t want you to go to such trouble for me.” She swallowed

“Trouble nonsense!” He grinned excitedly rubbing his hands together.

“It would be a wonderful challenge for me, I would give you one... hmm maybe two, they would be perfectly suited for you my dear. What color do you prefer pink or blue?”

She laughed softly at his enthusiasm. There was the mad scientist again, it really was rather cute.

“I have no preference, if you are going to make me something so extravagant, I will go with whatever you choose.”  
She felt her face heating up in a blush again. He was giving her that sweet awed expression.

“Consider it done my dear. Oh and I hope you like Dim Sum, I know this great place in Chinatown called MingHin.”

“That sounds wonderful, I’m famished.”

“Well we certainly can’t allow you to remain famished, any longer my dear Miss Ritchi.”

She felt her face heating up, being called my dear Miss Ritchi, his voice sounded intimate, his inflection caused her stomach to swoop and her heart to beat fast in her chest. He offered his elbow, which she happily looped her arm through and they got on the elevator to the complex parking garage. He grinned drawing out his car keys, hitting a button causing her to gasp. A black shiny classic car sprang into view, parked right beside her. She had been able to see the outline of a vehicle faintly before he had pressed the button, how fascinating.

He grinned at her reaction, opening the passenger door. She got inside and was awed at the controls, what exactly was this car capable of? He hopped gracefully into the driver's seat. 

“Welcome to my fully restored 1951 Hudson Hornet, otherwise known as the Invisible Car. Can you believe I found her at a scrap yard?”

Roxanne admired the comfortable leather bench seats in front and back as well as the copious amount of glowing dials on the dash.The cloaking mechanism was astounding. Her mind was spinning at the implications of this technology. The government would, quite literally, kill for this kind of tech, he really hadn’t been joking about his capabilities.

“Megamind, this is incredible, she smiled buckling her seatbelt.”

“Image and light refraction cloaking...wait till you see her in action.”  
He turned the key and the engine quietly purred to life. They were soon speeding on the road and he hit a glowing blue button that made a buzzing noise.

“The vehicle is now cloaked.” He grinned.

“Knowone can see us so it makes speeding a breeze, however I need to be extra careful of other drivers. Although she is outfitted with a powerful air buffer that pushes any vehicle gently away if they try to merge into us.”

Roxanne had to grasp the handhold a few times but her adrenaline was pumping, she was thoroughly impressed watching Megamind effortlessly weave them through the evening traffic. It had only taken them fifteen minutes when it should have taken forty five minutes to an hour to get to Chinatown. She grinned, who knows how many traffic laws they had broken in the process, yet he had gotten them swiftly and safely to their destination. He hopped out and was soon opening her door for her, taking her hand to help her out. He was behaving like such a perfect gentleman. She was a modern independent woman, she never took much stock in these niceties, however coming from Megamind they didn’t come off too chivalrous, his affections were genuine. His magnetic green eyes locked on her own, as he looped her arm through his, guiding her into the restaurant on the wharf. 

The place was packed, which was always a good sign in a restaurant. It was dimly lit with beautiful red paper lanterns over each table. Her eyes were drawn to the center of the restaurant where an extravagant golden paper Chinese Dragon spiraled over the buzzing tables.  
He spoke softly with the receptionist and they were ushered to a cozy booth in the corner overlooking the water. 

She loved chopsticks, there was something very sexy about bite sized foods on a first date. Roxanne excitedly watched as carts of different dumplings were wheeled around and offered to the tables. The menus were covered in pictures of each type of dumpling to help them make a decision. There table was soon laden with bamboo baskets of dumplings. Roxanne watched as his elegant hands deftly maneuvered the chopsticks. They were soon devouring delicious Shu Mai and Peking duck. 

“Minio… I mean.. Min and I both love this place.”  
He smiled bashfully.

“It’s delicious Megs. It was a perfect choice” The shortening of his name fell off of her tongue, before she ate another dumpling. He was giving her that sweet awed expression again. And then it hit her.

“Now I know your real name can’t be Megamind, I know it’s your preferred name, I’m just curious. Why Megamind?”

He suddenly stiffened, finishing chewing and swallowing his dumpling. He sighed, placing the chopsticks down.He was suddenly reticent and nervous.

“ For many reasons actually, one of them being that I’ve never been a fan of my given name...I told myself going into this evening that I would be completely honest with you Roxanne. And I hope that my answers won’t upset you.”

“Megamind… if you don’t want to tell me I will understand.” She smiled at him reassuringly.

“No… you deserve to know the truth…. My full legal name is Marten Megamind Scott.”  
He gazed into her eyes as he said it, nervously picking up and deftly twirling his chopsticks.

He was a Scott… how was that possible.The Scotts only had one adopted son, who had come to them by miraculous circumstances and that was Wayne, how and why would they have hidden another child. She was baffled and utterly shocked at the revelation. Lady Sally Scott had been open with her struggles with infertility, calling Wayne her miracle child. Everything she thought she knew was thrown into question. She had interviewed Wayne several times, he was an alien whose pod had crash landed on the Scott estate on Christmas over thirty years ago. He appeared so human like, the citizens embraced him and with his many superpowers he curtailed much of the crime in Metro City. Knowone wanted to be on the receiving end of a take down by Wayne. 

“You’re Wayne’s Brother? Megamind how is that possible?.... How?” She was so utterly shocked by the revelation, she for once didn’t have the right words.

He stared out the window looking sad and contemplative.

“It’s a long story Roxanne and not necessarily a happy one, are you sure you want to know?”

“Megamind you are by far the most fascinating and intelligent person I’ve ever met, of course I want to know.”

“What if I wasn’t a person Roxanne?”  
He paused, his green eyes were locked on her own, with an incredible unwavering intensity.

She looked at him incredulously, not a person. How could he consider himself to not be a person? She stared back into his eyes confused, feeling a deep well of sadness for him.

“What if I was just as foreign to this planet as my brother? What would you think of me then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it’s a cliffy! Please don’t hate me! Is it bad that writing this made me actually crave Dim Sum? Oh and does anyone else think at news stations the reporters must fight over who is stuck with the silly vapid interviews? Or is it just me? Anyway I hope you all are enjoying this so far!


	8. Chapter 8(pg-13ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been fiddling with this chapter for days now. I hope you all enjoy it! I’m really writing for my own enjoyment at this point and I just can’t believe there are people liking what I’m writing down. Anyway thank you all for your encouragement and comments it fuels me.

“You’re an alien… like Wayne!”   
He could see the shock in her eyes as well as the cogs in her impressive mind spinning.

And in a way it was a relief to hear her say it, he had been hiding it for so long. He was still utterly terrified, he had to drop the disguise but it couldn’t be here. He stared down at the table no longer wanting to see the shock reflected in her beautiful blue eyes. He was startled when he felt her take his hand, his eyes shot up to meet hers.

“Megamind… just because you aren’t human doesn’t mean you aren’t a person. Clearly you are an incredibly intelligent being. But I just don’t understand the circumstances.”

His appetite for dumplings had waned, he was in shock that she still held onto his hand. Well she hadn’t seen the real him yet. He sighed looking out at the boats on the water, it had started to rain. He stared around the restaurant feeling the presence of so many that could possibly over hear their conversation. Their date had been going so well and now he had gone and ruined it. 

“Roxanne...there’s so much more that you don’t know.”

She was smiling at him reassuringly, she was so beautiful and kind. He didn’t deserve it, not after the way he had been deceiving her.

“Did you want to go somewhere else where we could talk?”

“You would come back to the observatory with me... knowing what I am?”

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, causing him to laugh awkwardly, she really was amazing.

“Megamind.. stop being so dramatic, you have given me no reason not to trust you. Besides I just found out that you are Wayne’s brother. I have to know everything!”

“Nosey Reporter!” He laughed sadly squeezing her hand.

“Very well if you insist.” He stood up pulling out more than enough cash to cover their bill, plus extra, placing it on the table. They exited the restaurant running in the pouring rain to where they had parked the car, he opened her door ushering her in before she got soaked. Settling into the driver's seat, he looked over at the beautiful woman beside him. Her hair was wet darkening the pieces that clung to her skin. She smiled at him again in kindness, yet he knew she was incredibly smart and he felt his anxiety brewing at what she might be thinking. Dreading the coming conversation, he just hoped Roxanne could forgive his deception. The silence between them was a little awkward as he got them swiftly on the road.

“Do you want to listen to some music?” He stammered quickly fumbling with the dials. Music...yes a distraction that’s what he needed.

She grinned slyly, shivering a little, he noticed and immediately kicked on the bench seat warmers for her, which earned him the distracting sound of her groan of pleasure as it heated them both.

“That depends Megs, what kind of music do you like?”

“I’m a particular fan of classic rock, metal… oh and 80’s rock!”

“Really! An alien with great taste in music who’d have thought!”

“Yes, in fact I have a much better taste in music then my brother, he likes country and I suppose Elvis is ok… but country… yuck!”

He noticed her smiling at him and that was very distracting, he pressed the music control and Guns and Roses “November Rain” began to play.

“I love this song. It’s beautiful!” Yes and hearing her call Guns and Roses beautiful wasn’t distracting either...She was holding onto the hand grip as he sped up the hill to the observatory. He bypassed the hidden garage entrance taking them directly to the front door. It was still raining profusely and they ran quickly inside. She had gotten wetter than he thought, so she was still shivering a little as they entered the foyer. While she was distracted by the expansive view he ran and grabbed one of the many soft throw blankets that Minion had about. He settled it around her shoulders and she gave him that beaming smile. As if right on cue he heard the clanking of Minions gorilla suit coming around the corner. He groaned holding his hand to the bridge of his nose. This was going to end badly. 

“Sir.. you’re back so early from your date how did it go? Ahhhh!” Minion screamed at the site of Roxanne.

“Oh!...hello ...Miss Ritchi!” He spun bashfully in his dome.

Roxanne screeched, she stood transfixed staring openly at Minion, immediately recognizing the voice and kind eyes of her erstwhile bartender.

“Min….. is that you? You’re a fish?”  
She looked at him grasping the blanket. She was gazing at him in shock.   
“He’s a talking fish? In a gorilla suit...Why a gorilla suit?”

“If this is shocking to you my dear Miss Ritchi just wait, it gets worse.”   
He grimaced as he ushered her towards the living area that was softly lit, the rain hadn’t abated and the windows were showcasing the rather impressive storm. Lightning striking in the distance matching his tumultuous mood.

“Minion is a pygocentrus native to my home world, they were outfitted with a special neural stimulator, as you can see, it allowed them to openly communicate with my species. And the gorilla suit is well... among being one of my more impressive advancements in neural pathway engineering… it also comes from my love for terrible Sci-Fi movies. Do you find that plausible?”

Roxanne turned staring fascinated at Minion.   
Minion fluttered in his dome moving towards the kitchen in the east wing.

“I ... will just let you both talk.. would you both like some hot chocolate? Sir?...Miss Ritchi?”

She smiled up at Minion. “Yes Minion thank you!”

He shook his head in shock, leave it to Minion to so easily ingratiate himself to someone like Roxanne. He nodded his ascent sitting a bit away from Roxanne on the couch, watching the rain as it poured down outside. He felt the touch of her hand on his and he was drawn into her gaze.

“Wayne and I are brothers in the same respect that we are both not of blood relation to the Scotts. We were both adopted and raised by Robert and Sally Scott.” 

She continued to hold his gaze, he pushed on focused on the wisps of her hair that were drying and curling at her cheeks. 

“Wayne's story is fairly common knowledge at this point.. he was in a craft that crash landed on the estate.” She interjected softly.

“Yes...well his pod was not the only one to crash that day, there was also mine.” He frowned. 

“Both of our planets were sucked into the same black hole, we are each of us the last of our kind. Funny though, I only had eight days with my parents and I can remember every second of them. Wayne is a little older than me, yet he has no recollection of his home world.”

She gasped audibly looking into his eyes

“But why hide you Megamind? I just don’t understand.”

He gazed into her eyes taking her hand to the holo-watch and twisting the dial. Hearing the buzz that turned off his disguise, he heard her intake of breath.

“Because I’m an Alien Roxanne, in every way... so unlike my brother who could pass himself off as a human.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat dumbfounded for a moment just staring and she knew that it was rude, but she simply couldn’t help it. His face was the same handsome visage, that it always had been, however his head was definitely large. His brain must be twice the size of a humans and that explained so much. He may not have super powers like Wayne, nonetheless it was clear his power was indeed his intellect. He had made a watch capable of completely disguising his appearance. His eyes were the same gorgeous green as they always were, however they popped even more with his unbelievably beautiful sky blue skin. And suddenly she understood why he had remained hidden. Her eyes took in the rest of his body, he was still wiry and thin, she stared at his hands noticing his elegant wrists that lead to his inhumanly long dexterous fingers, that were the same stunning shade of blue. His cheeks were tinted fuschia the longer she stared at him. She realized she should probably say something anything to settle the awkward charged silence that had engulfed them, however she was shocked speechless.

He broke eye contact hunching over, with his impressive head in his hands. He gazed outside looking even more forlorn then he had before.

“I know it’s a lot to take in Roxanne. And I will understand if you want nothing to do with me now.”

She frowned... of course, he was a hidden recluse who had been raised in isolation because his appearance was so different. She wasn’t afraid of him, quite the opposite actually, he was beautiful and unique, she had never met anyone like him and she wouldn’t allow him to wallow any longer. 

Without hesitating she grabbed his face angling his lips over hers. He gasped stiffly for a brief second before melting like butter into her arms. His lips were soft and sweet with warm puffs of air. His kiss was like the electricity of the lightning outside tingling as their kiss deepened and she felt his tongue sweep over her own. As they parted she grasped his shirt, he was giving her that sweet awed expression that was so familiar and she laughed.

“Megamind I don’t scare that easily.” He laughed uproariously falling back on the couch.

“You are the most nosey, intelligent, and impertinently gorgeous creature, my dear Miss Ritchi! Do you know that?”

She loved the sound of his laughter and when he smiled his face was even more animated. He was fascinating and beautiful to look at. He moved in slowly placing his hand to her cheek. He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone then her lips. His eyes were hyper focused and seemed to be memorizing her features. He tangled his fingers through her short hair seeming to stare in fascination as she gasped at the sensation.

“And so very responsive.” 

His fingers were delicately running up the seashell of her ear. His fingertip playing with the pearl stud in her lobe. He leaned in and his breath, was in her ear, causing her to gasp audibly. His mouth kissed and licked the nape of her neck. He was almost trance-like, kissing his way down to her collar bone. His voice was whisper soft.

“I’ve always wanted to do this Roxanne, to be able to run my fingers through your hair. To feel your skin, to kiss your lovely smart mouth ...”

They were both so absorbed in the moment that they didn’t hear Minions robotic suit shuffling in with their hot chocolate. Minion screeched coming to a halt as they sprang apart.

“Oh ummm.. I’m sorry Sir I can just… well I mean if you both want to wait on the hot chocolate.”

He sighed reluctantly pulling back and she admired his cheeks, they were purple, the flush going all the way up to the tips of his slightly pointed ears. She was a bit shocked at how attractive she found him, it didn't matter to her that he was so different. He was still the same individual that had charmed her from the beginning.

“It’s ok Minion, I would love some hot chocolate.” She really couldn’t possibly be mad at Minion for the interruption, laughing at Megaminds sour expression, as Minion handed them both their large mugs, topped with copious amounts of whipped cream. She wasn’t entirely sure that a fish could blush however Minion beat a hasty retreat, after dropping off their drinks.

“I think we might have traumatized your fish.”  
She laughed, taking a sip of her delicious beverage. He grinned wickedly, licking at the whipped cream that topped his drink. Turning and reclining a bit on the sofa they both watched as the storm seemed to intensify. She was in awe staring out the windows, perched on the cliff side like they were, it was as if they were within the storm itself, yet they remained safe and protected as thunder and lightning struck within a few seconds apart.

“Roxanne you can see why I use the disguise right?” He was suddenly wistful and a bit melancholy.

“Megamind… you are an incredible asset to Metro City.” She paused in contemplation.

“Do you really think that we are so shallow that we can’t get past your skin being blue?”

“You are an exception my dear, and you know it. And May I remind you that we live in a country that actively enforced Jim Crow laws until 1965. These were human beings Roxanne, that were treated in such a disgusting manner. That was only forty five years ago. What can I expect their reactions to be when they finally see me? I suppose I’m in less danger now than I was as a child. However I’m not so sure the public would embrace my technological advancements if they actually saw me.”

Roxanne understood his reticence however the more she thought about it the more she knew she could help him.

“Megs… let me interview you. We could make it a series of interviews, where we slowly tell the populace your backstory. And when and only when you’re ready to, you can drop the disguise.”

He was looking into her eyes again, seeming to memorize her features. He seemed to be contemplating her idea. He stood up suddenly leaning his forearm on the glass and resting his forehead there with his eyes closed.

“What did I ever do to deserve your incredible kindness and faith in me Roxanne? Let me think about this interview idea, it could possibly work, you have to understand though... I was raised in isolation and with a healthy dose of paranoia. My adopted mother was terrified of the government getting their hands on me or Minion.”

She could see his breath gently fogging the glass, as the rain intensified more. Her legs were already moving, lifting her to step up behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso. He turned and she was completely disarmed by him. He lifted his hand threading his fingers through her hair staring in fascination at the short brown strands, as they slipped through his fingers. She felt a fierce wave of protective possession for this sweet, ingenious man. He tilted her chin up leaning down to capture her mouth with his. She gasped feeling his tongue softly twist with hers. She felt electrified by his kiss as they both fell back on the couch. He was on top of her gazing into her eyes, cupping her face. His hands moved to knead where her skull and neck met her shoulders, and...oh that felt fantastic. She closed her eyes moaning. She felt his finger running over her pulse point. 

“I want to memorize this moment Roxanne, I find it incredulous that you find me worthy enough to touch you like this.”

He cupped her neck tilting her face up, his lips were suddenly over hers again. He tasted sweet like the hot chocolate, he was an incredible kisser. She also noticed how much of a gentleman he was being. He was over her, pressing her into the couch, his tongue was simply incredible and yet his hands hadn’t strayed past her neck. She gasped when his mouth parted from her, leaving her panting in arousal beneath him. She could barely form words.

“Megamind…. please don’t stop that feels gah!”

His mouth was suddenly on hers again silencing her, his hands moved down underneath her lifting her up, as he sat down bringing her fully onto his lap. And oh that was a new kind of wonderful. He joined their hands pinning them behind her back. His tongue moved to her neck causing pleasure to shoot down her spine. She tried moving her hands, but he held on tightly exposing her throat to his tongue. He was much stronger than he appeared. Roxanne gasped, she couldn’t move, thoughts of him pinning her beneath him entered her mind unbidden. Her face was bright red and he was gazing at her reactions to his mouth as he kissed and licked at her exposed throat and chest.

“Mmm my dear Miss Ritchi do you like it when I don’t allow you to move?” She moaned feeling her face turn red.

“Yes” She whimpered and squirmed, her arms still pinned behind her back. She buried her head on his shoulder, feeling slightly embarrassed by the intensity of her reaction. Noticing her reaction he let go of her hands cupping her chin and softly kissing her nose and cheeks.

“Roxanne… it’s perfectly normal to like being restrained. Am I making you uncomfortable with the magnitude of my attraction?”

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed softly, feeling herself blush as she sat on his lap. She caressed his cheek gazing into his eyes, his lips were parted and his head was leaning back on the couch, that gorgeous fuschia blush traveling up his neck and face.

“Uncomfortable...no...extremely aroused...yes!”  
He laughed loudly in response and she had never heard a more perfect sound. She touched her forehead to his. His hands had moved to running soothingly down her back.

“As much as I love making out with you my dear, I think it might be best if I get you safely home.”

It was still raining heavily, however the lightning and thunder had abated.

“Don’t worry the Hudson is made for all weather conditions, there is no safer car to drive in this weather.”

He was soon back to wearing his disguise and driving her back to her apartment, she couldn’t help but gaze impressed as he carefully navigated the pouring rain, however she missed seeing his blue skin.They were soon in the underground garage to her apartment building, he was out of the drivers side and opening her door before she knew it. She took the opportunity to wind her arms around him pushing him back against the side of the impressive vehicle. Her lips hotly joined his, she heard him gasp, he quickly responded in kind wrapping her in his arms. She was completely oblivious and uncaring if anyone saw them. Although it was late and the only audience they had were her fellow neighbors cars. She sucked on his lower lip in parting, laughing softly and running her hand down his face. He looked thoroughly kissed, his eyes were hooded and he had a goofy smile on his lips. He kissed her again softly.  
“Have dinner with me again tomorrow Roxanne?”

She sashayed towards the elevator looking back at him over her shoulder. 

“I have a report in the afternoon, so you will have to pick me up at seven then!”

She blew him a kiss and he lifted his hand to catch it. Oh...she really was in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears my slow burn wasn’t very slow...sorry I can’t seem to get these two to not jump each other.


	9. Chapter 9 interlude (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To burn with desire and never speak of it is the greatest punishment we can do to ourselves...... Rated Mature for a reason folks

He made it back to the observatory without wrecking the car somehow. Stumbling from the Hudson on shaky legs. Turning off his disguise, a few of the brainbots swirled around him and he absently picked up a wrench and threw it to one side of the underground warehouse. His breath was coming in gasps. His body still felt on fire, feeling her pressed up against him, with her mouth hotly joined with his, had been a revelation. He felt heated like he was wearing too much clothing, he took the lift up to the main floor unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, hoping that Minion was already asleep. He stepped out of the lift only to be confronted by said fish in a gorilla suit. His eyebrow was raised in that knowing way of his. He really should have expected Minion to be waiting for him, considering how he had caught them earlier.

“Yes…..Minion you fantastic fish you.. I took your advice with Miss Ritchi.” He felt his face heating up and he assumed he must look purple.

“I’m proud of you Sir ...that was a very tough thing to do, to reveal yourself. I also couldn’t help but notice though that you and Miss Ritchi ...well… I know that Lady Scott never really talked to you about it…”

He grasped his very impressive head in his hands. They were not having this conversation now. 

“Minion are you trying to talk to me about sex?”

“Well Sir.. I may not be an expert with mammalian mating rituals… but from what I saw earlier.. Sir..”

“Minion I’m aware that I’m physically compatible with Miss Ritchi.” He fiddled with another button on his shirt, staring at anything but Minion, groaning audibly. His thoughts straying into dangerous territory.

“I am very aware that we are compatible.” 

“Sir… I just want you to be careful. Your parents made sure to send you to a planet where you could possibly procreate.”

He was not ready to think about the possibility of continuing the line of his species. He was just trying to survive in this crazy situation he had put himself in, by revealing himself in disguise. He was also too busy thinking of other, very explicit, things he wanted to do with Roxanne.

“Minion… while I appreciate your concern, if and when Roxanne and I do decide to mate we will have a discussion and use protection like responsible adults.”

His face had to be purple at this point, he still felt hot and now there was a bit of embarrassment to add to the mix.

“Minion I’m turning in for the night...Goodnight.”

“Ok...well I guess I'll go power down for a while then…” Minion reticently moved towards his rooms. “Goodnight then Sir…”

He was soon alone in the hallway and upon entering his room he pressed his forehead to the inside of the door as it shut. He couldn’t believe it, he had told Roxanne the truth and she had kissed him, blue skinned big headed him. She had allowed him to kiss her to pin her arms behind her back, as he ran his tongue over her skin. It had been better than he imagined, his shirt now fully unbuttoned as he fell back on the bed. He ran his hand over his stomach, the thought of her in his bed made his breath accelerate. He had noticed her reaction when her arms were pinned behind her. Her skin had been flushed pink, her breathing deepened and her pupils dilated. What an interesting reaction, thoughts of tying her down to his bed came unbidden. 

Just the thought of her that way had him unbuttoning his pants to run his fingers along the tightly clenched muscles that held in his sex. He moaned wantonly, picturing Roxanne completely at his mercy. Would she allow him to do that? Gauging from her reaction this evening she very well might. For this particular fantasy she was wearing only a bra and underwear, her wrists tied using silken rope. Her fair skin would stand out against the dark blue of the bedding. He gasped aloud as his sex stood at attention in his left hand the muscles that held him in rubbing and winding along his wrist, increasing the pleasure. He pictured himself just like he was, not even fully undressed. He would take his time kissing every inch of her, he would hover over her and bite down softly on her hip. Kissing his way up her body to bite down where her neck met her shoulder. He could hear her gasp of breath along with his name, like a sweet declaration on her lips. He would sit back and admire how beautiful she looked, tied up and at his mercy. He could hear her voice, could see her wiggling around restrained to his bed.

“Megamind…..don’t stop that feels so good!”

“Roxanne….” Her name fell from his lips as pleasure shot up his spine. He was so worked up his orgasm had snuck up so quickly, he was left shaking on the bed with the intensity. He lay there in the afterglow covered in the magnitude of his feelings for her when an icy bit of dread crept up his spine. His sex was so inhuman…. It wasn’t just that his sexual organ remained inside his body until aroused. He had tentacle like muscles that held him in place when he emerged from within, they surrounded his sex, they also seemed to have a mind of their own. He wasn’t sure what their purpose was and the thought of her being repulsed by them made him nervous all over again. She seemed accepting of him in his blue skinned form, he could only hope that she would still find him attractive, if their relationship progressed to seeing each other naked. 

After showering he was anything but tired and he suddenly remembered his promise in making her a brainbot. He often slept sporadically particularly when his mind was focused on a project. He soon found himself in his workshop in the dome, working into the early morning on not one, but two bots for Roxanne. He settled on making two as they would keep each other company when she was away at work. He had experimented with different strands of K9 DNA and had found a particular strand from the poodle breed, that gave the bots a more instinctual and friendly personality that would be ideal for Roxanne. They were probably his least ostentatious compared to any of his current brainbot designs. They needed jaws, just in case she needed protecting from intruders, so they still kept their metal mouths, however he made them sleek and simple everywhere else, bot number 677 with pink accents and 678 with blue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxanne shut her apartment door on shaky legs. She could still taste his mouth, could almost hear his voice whispering in her ear. She sighed aloud, she was really considering this...getting romantically involved with an alien. She couldn’t deny that he was the most incredible man she had ever met. He appreciated her for who she was and he was intelligent and passionate. She also found him to be beautiful, he might not be human however she was captivated. There was something infectious in his enthusiasm for his work and his feelings for her. Yes, he had been hiding his true self, however she immediately understood why. What she found most surprising was their immediate chemistry and her obvious attraction to him, as alien as he was. His head was large yet it suited him, coupled with his expressive green eyes, his face was undeniably handsome. When he had revealed himself he was at his most vulnerable, she placed her hand over her heart. He was putting his trust in her, she just hoped that she didn’t screw this up. She didn’t like the idea that he had to hide himself. The need to protect him arose again, how could anyone look at him and not see him for the awesome being he was? He should be celebrated like his brother and not forced into isolation. She frowned, this was going to take some finessing to accomplish. 

Sighing she walked up the stairs to her bedroom on weak legs, still feeling heated from their many kisses. He kissed like she was the only thing in the world that mattered, like she was a revelation. As she walked into her bedroom she stripped everything off and sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her nightstand. She pulled out her vibrator noticing the sky blue color and gasped. She could picture him looking at her holding her toy, could hear his voice as if he was there.

“Blue?...Miss Ritchi how delightful. I knew that blue was secretly your favorite color. Turn it on Roxanne... pleasure yourself for me.”

She was so turned on she couldn’t help herself,  
laying back, she ran the vibrator over her breasts mewling softly as her nipples peaked. She pictured him at the foot of her bed watching her pleasure herself. She had very little doubt, in the fact that he would enjoy watching her orgasm on a toy the same color as his skin. She could hear his words from earlier that evening, his voice smooth and deep yet rough around the edges.

“It’s perfectly normal to enjoy being restrained Miss Ritchi...do you like it when I don’t allow you to move?”

The image that flashed through her mind ratcheted up her arousal, moving the vibrator to where she needed it most. She moaned aloud picturing her arms bound above her head while he was the one working her vibrator, smiling up at her wickedly from between her legs.

“Come for me Roxanne…” His large head hovering between her legs, his shirt half unbuttoned, revealing a tantalizing peak of his beautiful blue skin. His green eyes locked on her own, electricity sparking in his gaze. That was all it took and she was tensing all over, her body quaking with the magnitude of it. His name spilling from her lips. She could do nothing but lay there, her heart pounding in her chest in the aftermath of her passion for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended on advancing the plot further, then this chapter sprang out of my mind. Mutual pining and desire...I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it’s rather short but I felt it worked best at this length.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I know it’s been a while guys sorry! For those still reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual it’s fluffy and plot focused. I didn’t get a single comment last chapter please let me know what you all think of it!

Roxanne had slept well and was making her way to the station, as she approached she began to get the usual dread and anxiety anticipating when she encountered Hal and the paparazzi at the entrance of KMCP, however today to her surprise Hal wasn’t there. She let out the breath that she had been subconsciously holding, maybe he had finally gotten the hint, when she told him about her date, and had moved on. She practically floated into her office feeling excited for her date that night. She sat at her desk throwing herself into her work preparing for her interview with the chief of police, when the call came into the station. There was a strange pink fire on the outskirts of the city, it had burned through some low income housing and the fire department was having a hard time containing it. She immediately jumped into action running into her camera woman Jackie in the hallway, who had the same idea. They were soon in the news van off to the location of the fire in Highland Park.

She often liked to think that with the technological advancements and having Wayne aka Metroman about would deter crime in the city, however it still persisted in certain areas. Drug use was up and not just by the poor but the affluent as well. She wondered if the unusual color of the fire was a side effect of the drug trade. Her now canceled interview with the police chief was about the rumored group known as the Syndicate that were one of the largest distributors in the city limits, for all kinds of addictive substances.

As she hopped out of the van she took in the scene before her, a giant complex was ablaze. The fire had a strange pinkish hue, the entire area covered in multiple fire trucks, police and ambulances, she was horrified to see people trapped on the upper floors of the building. Glancing up, they had to be on the fifteenth floor or higher, they would soon be running out of options. The choices were simple, burn to death or jump and freefall to certain death. Jackie was recording the scene and she felt a wave of apprehension and dread at the thought they could capture something so shocking. She was almost immediately relieved at the sight of Wayne who flew onto the scene accompanied by a dozen of what Roxanne knew to be Megaminds Brainbots. She looked around, yet it appeared Megamind wasn’t there.Wayne however was steadily extinguishing the fire by breathing in the oxygen and suffocating the flames. The brainbots were systematically pulling all of the remaining citizens out of the building and thankfully Jackie was recording as much as she could. This was her opportunity to help advance the cause of getting the citizens on board with accepting Megamind for who he was. Jumping in front of the camera she began her report.

“This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting live from Highland Park, where a strange pinkish hued fire has erupted in the Mayhew apartment building complex. The situation was looking extremely dire with multiple unknown numbers of citizens trapped in the upper floors of the burning complex. But we are happy to report that thanks to Metroman and the help of what appear to be another technological advancement by Metro cities own Megamind called Brainbots, they were able to safely evacuate the building with minimal casualties. As to the cause of the fire and it’s strange pinkish color we have no information. However pink fire is normally caused by the chemical compound Lithium Chloride. As we find out more information we will update as soon as we can. This has been an exclusive KMCP report.”

She motioned to Jackie who stopped recording who went back to the van to get some water, they were both covered in a bit of soot and smoke. She was relieved to see the citizens had all been safely evacuated and getting medical attention, when she turned she almost smacked right into Wayne who was hovering off the ground giving her his trademark grin.

“Roxanne Ritchi, just the person I wanted to see”

Roxanne was reticent, she had so much more information rattling around in her brain since she spoke with him last. This was Megaminds brother. She really wasn’t sure of what she could and couldn’t say. She decided to remain cool and diplomatic....stay focused on the fire, remain professional.

“Hello Wayne, do you have any information on what caused the fire?”

“The fire? Sadly no, the fire chief is starting his inspection. I’m just excited to run into the lady that is dating my little brother.” He was hovering off the ground practically vibrating mischief, grinning at the sudden blush that took over her face. Thankfully Jackie was relaxing in the van and hadn’t noticed his presence, as soon as she did she would inevitably come out to see what Wayne wanted. She rolled her eyes and whispered.

“Wayne.. it isn’t common knowledge that we are dating and how did you find this out?”

“Roxie, Minion and I do talk regularly and if you thought that I wouldn’t immediately hear that he caught you both making out on the couch, without his disguise on, I’m really surprised.” Her face was scarlet at this point. Wayne was now laughing at the crimson flustered state of her face. He suddenly looked very serious glancing in her eyes and folding his arms over his chest, while hovering off the ground.

“I also wanted to ask you what your intentions are for my little brother?”

She couldn’t believe this. Standing out here by a still smoldering building, she was being given “The Talk” she smiled softly at Wayne, at least it showed that he actually cared for his alien brother, in more ways than she ever expected.

“It’s not my intention to ever hurt him, if that’s what you’re implying, Wayne. I think he is the most fascinating and intelligent man I’ve ever met.”

“Roxie, he has lived his life in isolation, he has now started dating an incredibly strong willed reporter in the public eye. There are going to be bumps in the road and I just hope that you keep that in mind. He’s not socially experienced and you are....” He gesticulated at her, and she was not amused, she stood her ground giving him her best raised eyebrow, tapping her foot.

“And just what are you insinuating Wayne?” He frowned in response seeming to stare off at the smoke coming off of the building.

“Roxie you are a fierce strong willed and intelligent creature, my brother may likely be the smartest being on the planet, but he wears his heart on his sleeve.”She sighed in response.

“Wayne.. I can’t promise that everything will work our perfectly between us, but I have a great deal of respect for him and I hope you know I don’t enter into relationships lightly.” This seemed to mollify him and soon Jackie noticed his presence and was out of the van with the camera at the ready. She quickly took on her reporter persona, steering their conversation back to the smoking building beside them.

“Perhaps you’d be willing to give a quick interview regarding those fascinating robots that helped in the rescue?” Wayne laughed uproariously kicking up off the ground to hover above them.

“Not today Roxie, I’ve got to hit the showers I hate smelling like smoke.” She frowned looking up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun, that had taken on the eerie color of burnt orange, due to the smoke.

“It would mean more publicity for Megaminds brilliant inventions, and how could you deny the public the chance to see their hero after rescuing all those citizens?” She smiled up at Wayne catlike, who suddenly looked reticent. Gotcha... she grinned.

“Alright Roxie! Just a quick one then.” He landed back in front of them, Jackie excitedly hefted the camera on her shoulder. It was in this moment that chaos erupted behind them. A pink fireball landed not far from where they were. Wayne immediately rounded and that was when she came into view. The police were attempting to restrain her, she appeared middle aged but her hair was a bright pink flame and she was none too happy about being taken into custody.

“Get your hands off of me! I didn’t mean to do it! I can’t help it now... it’s all Psychos fault!”

“Roxie I better see what is going on!” Wayne took off and was attempting to calm the poor woman struggling and shooting fireballs in all directions. Shockingly she seemed to calm as Wayne approached. The police had created a barricade so anyone reporting could not get any closer. She turned to the camera and started a quick report.

“This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting an emergency update on the fire in highland park. It appears that the fire may have come from a human female that can shoot fire from her body.” 

Jackie zoomed the camera on the pink fireball, still lit by their feet and panned out catching Metroman who appeared to be reticently helping the police take the woman with flaming pink hair into custody. The brain-bots comically attempting to spray the woman with fire extinguishers. She felt quite bad for the woman that was being ushered into one of the waiting squad cars, and was surprised to see Wayne get in the back of the vehicle with her.

“ Ok folks it appears that Metro-man and Metro cities first responders have the situation under control, we will continue to follow this story, giving you the citizens of Metro City, any important updates, once again this has been Roxanne Ritchi reporting live for KMCP, Channel 8 news”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was running so behind. Ambling into her apartment, she pressed her back to the door in exhaustion, coughing up a bit of smoke. They had spent the entire day by that awful smoking building, with no more information to show for it then when Wayne had whisked the mysterious flaming woman away. She gasped as she glanced at the clock she had less than an hour to get ready for her date. She pulled off her blouse in distaste, it had been scorched by the flying pink flames and everything reeked of fire, dropping it all unceremoniously in the washer she quickly hopped in the shower. Feeling herself relax finally under the spray. She coughed a bit more in the shower seeing flecks of black. She quickly dressed herself in dark jeans and a soft dark purple top. Feeling marginally better after showering. She had barely applied powder to her nose when she heard the knock on her door.  
Still barefoot with damp hair she made her way to the door. She smiled softly yet tiredly at Megamind who was dressed casually in black jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt, with a blue lightning bolt down the front, in his human disguise. 

She ushered him in and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit her, she then proceeded to double over coughing. He rushed to her in immediate concern and it was only then that she noticed two Brainbots trailing in behind him. He sat her on the couch lifting her chin and looking in her eyes. His eyes were captivating, she could smell him, after being around all that smoke the notes of spice from his aftershave and something distinctly masculine was delicious, however she couldn’t seem to kick the feeling of being weak and dizzy.

“My dear Roxanne.... I saw your reports today! You have smoke inhalation! 677! 678! You both come with me”

Before she could say anything she was being lifted with ease into strong wiry arms. He carried her down to the elevator and into the Hudson with shocking ease. He buckled her in smiling softly into her eyes. Clucking his tongue he began to drive them towards the observatory.

“Roxanne.. you inhaled much more smoke then I think you realized, being so close to that building, not to worry though. I will hook you up to oxygen at the observatory. I would scold you my beautiful nosey reporter, however I know it wouldn’t do me any good. I know that you have a singular passion for getting the story. Lucky for you, you are dating someone who can take care of you when you throw away your personal safety getting the scoop.”

“Oh hahaha Megs! And you are correct! No man tells me what I can and can not do.” 

She smiled wickedly into his eyes as they were stopped at a light. His eyebrows rose and the smile he flashed her could not be considered anything but filthy.

“My dear Miss Ritchi.... that’s where you and I are different, I’m looking forward to taking orders from you.” 

He winked at her, shifting the gear of the car into invisibility, effortlessly weaving them towards the observatory. She suddenly wished that the watch wasn’t active and she could see the flirty expression on his blue face. She felt an automatic swooping in her stomach and a flush suffuses her cheeks. Being rendered speechless as her mind shifted to several provocative scenarios, that entailed giving him orders. As they pulled in front of the observatory he was out of the car faster then she could blink, he unbuckled her and attempted to lift her in his arms again. She placed a hand on his chest looking into his evergreen eyes.

“Megs... I’m not some weak damsel in distress I am very capable of walking.” 

“Of Course...Miss Ritchi.”

He smiled into her eyes softly offering her a hand as she stepped out onto the graveled driveway, she was reminded of her lack of shoes. His eyes going to her bare toes he frowned.

“I forgot to get you shoes...I’m so sorry Roxanne.” He looked suddenly upset with himself and she felt bad for scolding him at all. He turned his eyes to the Brainbots she had almost forgotten about, still hovering in the back seat of the Hudson.

“677! Go fetch Daddy’s slippers! And 678 make sure that Minion has that tank ready and have him attach a vanilla lavender scent to it. Both bots made an excited noise zipping off, the pink one was soon back holding out a pair of black bat looking slippers with red eyes. She couldn’t help it, at the site of the slippers she broke out in coughing filled giggles that made her a little dizzy. He was at her feet swiftly brushing the gravel from her soles and slipping on her new bat shoes, which were a little big, however they were soft and cozy. Looking into her eyes with affection and concern. Her arm was soon looped through his as he helped her into the living area she could see Minion and the little blue bot hovering by a tank of what must be oxygen. She was sat on the couch and the mask was soon over her nose and mouth, inhaling in the soft fragrance of lavender and vanilla she began to realize just how clogged her lungs must have been. She was already feeling a tad more alert as she inhaled and exhaled. She reclined back on the couch closing her eyes feeling her breathing evening out. She cracked an eye open feeling much more alert noticing Megamind had dropped his disguise, he was holding her hand watching her with a look of concern on his face. The oxygen was making her feel a little euphoric, she removed the mask, pulling him in and kissing his beautiful blue lips. He gasped softly wrapping her in his arms and just as she was about to slide her tongue into his mouth she heard Minion clearing his voice from above them. They sprang apart like teenagers caught in the back seat of the car.

“Sorry Minion!” She was blushing.

“I however... am not sorry at all Filet Minion!” He was maniacally grinning from ear to ear. He had grasped her hand and was running his thumb back and forth over her palm.

She found herself snickering at the sight of Minion rolling his eyes at Megamind. She wasn’t sure how she had gotten so comfortable with seeing a fish in a gorilla suit, yet Minion made it seem incredibly normal. He gave off such a patient and kind energy as well. She groaned taking a few more deep inhalation’s of the oxygen.

“Megs I’m so very sorry! I ruined our date night.” He looked into her eyes incredulously. Smiling sinfully, causing her stomach to flutter.

“Nonsense! My dear Roxanne, you are here with me now, let’s just have dinner here. We can relax and watch a movie. Minion was already aware of the situation and ordered us some pizza from Valentino’s it should be here shortly. I hope you are ok with that?”

“Pizza sounds amazing and they really deliver all the way up here?” She was given another of his patented grins.

“They do when you tip them well enough.” As if right on cue Minion was off to get their pizza in disguise from the gate. Now that they were alone he drew her closer, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes.

“Are you feeling better Roxanne? Do you need more oxygen?” She didn’t seem to need anymore she was no longer coughing, she grabbed the water that Minion had left for her, drinking it down greedily. She shook her head feeling the strange euphoric feeling.

“No....I think I’m fine thank you. Just feeling euphoric...scratch that..Can you get high on oxygen?”

He smiled and chuckled in response, gazing into her eyes. And there it was, one of the reasons he captivated her so much. She felt so important in his presence, his attention fully focused on being with her. Her gaze ran over him, his skin the color of the sky on a clear day, popping out against the black of his clothes. 

“It is a side effect... too much oxygen can even be fatal but in your case you needed the extra oxygen from all that smoke exposure. You are probably wondering why I have oxygen tanks with scents attached. I know you’ll be surprised, but sometimes I don’t sleep enough, particularly when working on a project.”

She laughed openly raising her eyebrow “No! You don’t say! Actually... I’m truly not surprised.”

“The oxygen helps relax me, gets me ready to sleep. Minion claims it’s a Placebo effect, however I don’t care if it works. And are you truly feeling better my dear?

“Yes! Megs I’m feeling better, in fact let me show you how much.“ 

She pulled him in cupping his cheek, hesitating for only a second as their lips met again. He gasped in her mouth. This time she didn’t hold back, opening her mouth to invite his tongue. He tasted clean and god his tongue felt amazing gently swirling with her own, making her moan, his body temperature must be just a tad cooler than hers, the contrast was electric, like the lightning bolt across his chest. His hands strayed to running through her hair, he slowly ended the kiss by gently drawing back holding her gaze as he held her chin. She felt dizzy with the intensity of it, she pulled him in wrapping her arms around his back and laying her head on his shoulder. He responded by pulling her beside him into his arms on the couch, her head tucked under his chin. 

“Our date couldn’t possibly be ruined Miss Ritchi, I feel that it’s actually rather perfect so far.” 

She had to admit she had never felt quite this relaxed with any man she had dated before. Minion was soon back holding three giant pizza boxes. He dropped his disguise and smiled toothily at them. She laughed out loud, seeing how much pizza he held in his metal hands.

“My god Megs! How hungry are you?” She laughed openly.

“Well... I wasn’t sure what toppings you liked so I ordered a margarita pizza, a vegetarian pizza, and one with pepperoni. Besides leftover pizza is always wonderful when I’m needing to grab something while I’m working. Also Valentino’s, as you know, is the best wood fired pizza place in the area and Minion loves it as well.”

She sat up smiling incredulously at Minion. “I didn’t know you could eat pizza Minion. Oh...and the Margarita from Valentino’s is my favorite. Although the vegetarian sounds delicious also.”

Minion grinned in response twirling in his glass dome. “I’m a scavenger Miss Ritchi, I can pretty much eat anything. That means more pepperoni for me. I’ll just grab this one and leave you to enjoy your evening then.”

Minion disappeared quickly and they were soon devouring their pizza. After having a couple slices she couldn’t help but notice the two brainbots from earlier, they had tucked themselves up on the cushion beside her. She cautiously ran her hand over the blue plasma dome of 678, it immediately responded by lifting and plopping in her lap. Making a contented bowg sound. The other pink bot soon awoke and was also on her lap lifting its eyestalk and seeming to be asking for affection. She laughed fascinated following the glowing plasma under her fingertips. Her attention was soon drawn back to Megamind who was grinning in response like a Cheshire Cat. He drew closer running his hand across the pink plasma dome of 677 in her lap. Something about the way he was looking at her had her breath accelerating. She was captivated by his elegant blue hand, as it gently stroked over the glowing pink dome. 

“I’m so glad you like them Roxanne, considering I made them for you, just last night.” She gasped staring in awe at the pair on her lap, noticing that they were a little smaller then the other bots she’d seen previously, both were sporting the same lightning bolt pattern in pink and blue. She stared fascinated as they quickly lifted off of her lap, seeming to rough house together like dogs.

“Megs....I told you, you didn’t have to give me something so extravagant.” He drew closer still, tilting her chin up and gazing into her eyes. 

“Of course I didn’t have to my dear, I wanted to. They are helper bots, they will keep your place clean while you’re busy being an amazing reporter.They are also added security, they may look small and unassuming but they will take care of any unwanted intruders.”

His closeness was making her shiver, she was struck by how her body was responding so quickly to his. She knew he meant well and was trying to be protective. Usually this type of overt caveman type masculinity turned her off, however coming from Megamind it was turning her on. It was clear to her that his intentions were genuine, no one had ever made her something so heartfelt before.

“Megs I live on the 20th floor of a building I don’t see myself getting a lot of break-ins. However the gesture is very sweet, thank you. They look so different from the bots I saw earlier today...which by the way saved a lot of citizens lives.” She glanced into his eyes.

“ I saw your report, I see what you are trying to do, helping with how people view me. I want you to know how much I appreciate that Roxanne, and if it means using my skills in engineering to make you extravagant gifts...well...you will just simply have to get used to it.”

She wanted to ask him if he had heard anything from Wayne about the woman at the Mayhew complex, and her ability to shoot pink flames from her fingertips. However he had moved in, pulling her into his arms, his long dexterous fingers massaging up her spine and running through her hair rhythmically. It felt hypnotic and she was so tired, he made her so relaxed, she was soon drifting to sleep in his arms. She felt him lift her gracefully, she was beyond caring at this point, breathing in his scent from where her head was tucked under his chin. She soon found herself in a soft warm bed that smelled like him. His voice sounded soft and foggy. 

“Roxanne do you work tomorrow?” She groggily remembered that she didn’t go in until late the next day. 

“Working.... later” was all she could mumble. She felt lips on her forehead and a blanket softly tucked over her. She was much more exhausted then she realized.

“Sleep then my dear, I will make sure you get to work on time tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a step back and map out how I wanted the story to continue. It’s starting to get complicated with the Doom Syndicate making their presence known. But I do intend to finish this fic just be patient with me guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, I went on vacation and life has been busy! I hope you enjoy it. The plot thickens! And I am taking some creative license with Hot Flash, we shall see where it takes me.

He was staring down at a sleeping Roxanne. She was wrapped in his dark blue blanket. Her features peaceful and relaxed. He however felt the complete opposite of peaceful. Seeing her curled in his bed, was ratcheting up his arousal. He ran his hands over his face, wanting nothing more than to curl up beside her. He didn’t want to press any boundaries that she wasn’t awake to discuss. So he grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket and tried to lie down in the open living area. Staring out the large windows overlooking the water, sleep however wouldn’t come to him. The brainbots had already packed up their leftovers. He shuffled over to the kitchen wing grabbing another slice and heading up to the workshop.  
He was working on a new mode of transportation, a flying hover bike. His thoughts straying to the woman in his bed that he wished to take for a ride. He had been busy welding for several hours, when he suddenly sensed he was not alone. Looking up to see his brother had somehow snuck in and was hovering in the dome, silently waiting for him to notice. He rolled his eyes dramatically placing his safety goggles on his forehead, continuing to weld the housing for the magnetic turbines.

“You know it’s impolite to just come barging in here brother! I am working on sensitive equipment that your careless flying about could mess up.”

Wayne simply laughed somersaulting in the air laying back with his hands under his head. 

“Whatcha working on little Bro! And what’s got your panties in a twist!”

He sighed turning off the blowtorch. He really wasn’t in the mood to entertain Wayne, knowing Roxanne was asleep just below them. 

“It’s a hover bike if you simply must know! And my panties aren’t in a twist, as you say. Very funny Wayne.”

“A hover bike? Is that two seats I see? Interested in flying around with a certain beautiful reporter huh? Actually.... weren’t you supposed to be on a date with Roxie tonight? 

He threw his arms in the air, running his hands down his face in frustration. Minion...that gossiping fish, he should have known he would tell Wayne. They always conspired and gossiped against him. He knew they both meant well and he was very glad that Wayne and Minion always loved to hang out and play video games. However he sometimes felt like he had no privacy... they were family he supposed, he would never quite get used to it.

“Actually I’m still on my date technically...Roxanne was suffering from smoke inhalation thanks to that fire you and the brainbots put out. She was so exhausted she fell asleep right after dinner, she’s downstairs asleep in my room.”

“Oh... I’m sorry to hear that. Is she ok?” 

He absently waved his hand in the air, turning away from his brother, feeling his cheeks heating up just talking about the woman in his bed.

“I made sure to give her oxygen, she is doing fine now.... I just think that she was very tired. It’s clear the inhalation of all that smoke must have sapped her energy. She will be fine after a good nights rest.”  
Wayne’s brow rose giving him his best shit eating grin.

“Ahh..... and why aren’t you in bed with her?”

He spluttered in vexation at Wayne attempting to get a rise out of him, feeling his face turn purple in embarrassment.

“She needs her rest brother..... I respect her far too much to push any boundaries that we haven’t discussed yet.”

Wayne snickered landing beside him and putting his arm over his shoulder.

“You know when I saw Roxie earlier I was questioning her as to how well you’d handle this whole thing, and it appears I’m wrong as usual. You have always been better then me, even though Mom kept you so isolated. I just don’t have the same ability with women.”

He looked up at Wayne shocked by that statement.

“Wait...What?You are always going on dates and talking with women.”

Wayne rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly looking self conscious. 

“It may look like I’m great with the ladies however nothing has ever progressed beyond a first date. To be honest with you, human women are so fragile.....I often worry about hurting them, if our relationship lead to getting physical....so I usually end up pushing them away.....And well...I came to talk to you...cause I met someone today and I really like her. Even though I know you won’t approve. Her name is Farrah Draiden, she also goes by the name Hot Flash.”

His mouth was hanging open and he had to shake his head. His brother couldn’t be serious right now. He pulled his goggles off his head dropping them by the blowtorch. Looking into his brothers eyes questioningly.  
“Is this the woman who set the building on fire?”  
Wayne simply shrugged looking nervous in response.

“Yeah it is... but you don’t know her whole story, the only reason she set that building ablaze is due to Psychodelic and the Syndicate. She admitted that she made some mistakes getting involved with Psycho and the drugs. She’s sure that it is a side effect from working with something Psycho refers to as Chemical X. She is having a hard time controlling her powers and in a fit of anger, she tried to burn down one of the distribution hubs in that building. I was wondering if you might be able to help her somehow? “

He glanced up at his brother trying to get a true read on how he felt.

“You like her? Why? When you just told me your reasons for not dating humans?”  
He had never seen his brother quite as bashful and red in the face before.  
“Her powers make her stronger...less vulnerable, and consequently, I feel bad for her, just as a favor to me, can you help in this situation.”

“Yes brother, of course I will help.. you know my very large brain, is as always, at your disposal. And I suppose with my track record of setting things on fire, I really shouldn’t judge her. However we will have to be strategic about this. I need some of her DNA, so I can analyze what this chemical has done to her. We will also need to take care of this Psychodelic you speak of. You may also have to dip into the company funds to pay for the building, as well as helping all of those residents into temporary housing, in order to get the authorities to be willing to be lenient on her possible sentencing.” 

He grinned wickedly into Wayne’s eyes, drawing his De-Gun and spinning it around on his finger. He was always the troublemaker between them after all.

“Or..if you like, we could always go the not so legal route in getting her out?” Wayne rolled his eyes in response.

“No...little Bro, nothing illegal, but I agree that paying for the repairs and helping the residents could help her situation.”

“Oh very well, ruin all my fun then!” He stifled a yawn, glancing at his watch, it was 1:00 am already, perhaps he was more tired then he realized.  
“I see that you are worn out little buddy, I will get some of her DNA to you as soon as I can.” And at that Wayne was opening the hatch in the glowing copper dome.

“Very well goodnight brother... oh and a simple cheek swab should suffice.”

He stared at the hover bike, running his hands over his face, he was finally tired enough to sleep. He just needed to check on Roxanne, see if she was alright still, at least that was the excuse he told himself. He grabbed his pillow and blanket peaking in his room. The site stole his breath, she had kicked off her jeans in her sleep, he could see them lying beside the bed, alongside a simple black bra. Her beautiful leg was hitched up over the dark blue bedding as she slept peacefully. He couldn’t resist getting a closer look. Approaching the bed quietly he drank in her beautiful peaceful form, wrapped up as if she belonged there. He couldn’t bring himself to leave. He didn’t know how long he stood vigil watching her sleep, it was so long that he began to nod off standing. He kicked off his shoes removing his shirt, he plopped his pillow on the rug by the bed covering himself with the blanket. This would be fine, he could be close to her still, yet put up a semblance of propriety. He was just about to nod off when he heard a rustling from above, his eyes shot open in the dark seeing Roxanne peaking over the side of the bed.

“You know Megamind that can’t be very comfortable down there.”

He was speechless and suddenly nervous looking at the bewitching woman above him.

“Get in bed Megs, there’s plenty of room for you.” She slurred sleepily.

“You’re sure it’s ok?...Roxanne.”  
“I wouldn’t invite you in if I wasn’t sure. Megs”

He could see her sleepy smile in the dark. He grinned crawling into his bed beside her. She turned over facing him and he noticed her breathing had evened out, as he settled in. His eyesight in the dark was superb and he indulged in admiring her features as she slept peacefully. Her dark lashes fanned softly on her face. Her nose had freckles and her lips were soft and pink. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that a human woman as intelligent and beautiful as Roxanne Ritchi would ever consider looking in his blue skinned, big headed, general direction. Yet here he was, lying beside her, he smiled impossibly wide, feeling warmth and relaxation sweep over him, having her here was intimate, the warmth she emanated as well as her even breathing relaxed him further and he drifted off not long after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sensed light around her, she awoke slowly. Her eyes opened gazing at the soft dark blue bedding.Feeling the soft pressure of the blue arm wrapped about her abdomen feeling his breath rhythmically against her neck. She gently rolled over to face him noticing just over his shoulder the view that his bedroom afforded.The windows all open yet tinted in a way that the natural light permeated his room. The azure of the water from the lake relaxing her further. There was a digital clock that appeared to be built into the glass it read seven thirty a.m. She didn’t have to be at work till eleven a.m. She relaxed knowing she had plenty of time before work, taking the moment to gaze at Megamind asleep beside her. He had taken off his shirt and she drank in as much of his beautiful blue form on display as she could. His torso was lean and surprisingly muscular. He had two tiny dark blue nipples and adorable belly button, which answered questions she hadn’t even known she was thinking. His skin was slightly cooler then her own, she was wrapped in his embrace yet she wasn’t overheated. She smiled at his soft breathing, drinking in the fuchsia pink tinge to his cheeks and the pointed tips of his ears. She wanted to stare at his peaceful face longer but her bladder was protesting, she softly extracted herself from his embrace sitting up.  
She finally got a good view of his room. Her feet landing on plush turquoise carpet over the white marble flooring, the few walls that weren’t floor to ceiling windows, were silver, it was then that her gaze moved to the ceiling above them and it took her breath away. Blue mosaic stones of various sizes swirled together emulating galaxies in the night sky. She quickly headed to one of the only two other doors in the room, one was open and she noticed it lead into an impressive walk in closet. Moving past that, she opened what she assumed was his bathroom door and her breath caught at the sight of it. She stood in awe at the beautiful dark blue tiles that were at her feet, but what really blew her mind were the floor to ceiling windows completely exposing the shower and impressive built in whirlpool tub to the view of the cliff side and lake. The glass appeared to be tinted in a way that allowed you to see out, yet it kept outside eyes from seeing inside like the bedroom. Megamind didn’t exactly strike her as an exhibitionist, yet he had a dramatic flare, and he was undoubtedly mischievous. She approached another door which held the toilet that thankfully wasn’t exposed, a shit stirrer most definitely, she grinned. After doing her business and washing her hands, she used some of his mouthwash on the counter, glancing at the very impressive shower again, longing to give it a try. When an image of them together, in said shower flashed through her mind. She was also acutely aware she was only wearing her briefs and her purple top, as she had shucked her pants and bra sometime in the night to sleep more comfortably. He was asleep in the next room only in his pants from the night before. She felt a rush of wetness at the image of them exposed yet only in view of each other as the water cascaded over them. She hadn’t been in a physical relationship for many years and she hadn’t had very many partners to begin with. Choosing instead to focus on her career, there hadn’t been many guys who she had felt an honest connection with. All of those, she had dated in the past, had appeared supportive of her career at first, yet inevitably, they would later admit, that they assumed she would eventually have to give it up, to focus on raising a family. None of them felt tangible, there had also never been any chemistry between them. Nothing like what she was currently feeling with Megamind. She stared at her now makeup-less reflection in his bathroom mirror. He had made her brainbots of her own and it wasn’t just that he made them specifically for her, it was what he said they were for, that had her stomach fluttering.  
“They will help you when you are busy being an amazing reporter”  
Caring for her as exactly who she was, not expecting her to change or bend herself to fit his image of her. She had to admit to herself it was exhilarating and a little terrifying. She padded softly back into the bedroom carefully crawling back into his large comfy bed. She had just placed her head on the pillow and was turning to face him to admire his sleeping form, when she was confronted with sleepy electric green eyes.

“Good morning, Miss Ritchi we meet again.”

He was smiling softly at her as he lifted his arm as if to wrap her in his embrace, yet he stopped hesitating for a moment, appearing nervous. She grinned scooting under his arm wrapping her arm in response over his torso and leaning in to kiss his chest. The gasp that erupted from his mouth in response ratcheted up her arousal and she realized that she wanted nothing more then to hear what other noises his beautiful deep voice could make. She met his eyes with her own, drinking in the soft expression that transformed his blue features from having her wrapped in his arms.

“Good morning Megs did you sleep well?”

He was grinning down at her in response,his left hand slid under her chin as he ran his fingers through her hair, that was already tousled from sleep. He leaned into her ear and his breath sent gooseflesh down her body.

“Having you in my arms like this is the best way to wake up, Roxanne. Unfortunately nature calls, I will be right back.”

He kissed her forehead hopping up quickly to head for the restroom. She turned over watching his elastic body The lean muscle flexing in his back as he spryly moved towards the restroom. His feet were bare, he had narrow elegant feet with adorable blue toes. Laying back down she stared at the ceiling getting lost in the beautiful mosaic galaxies swirling above her. He was soon out of the restroom crawling over her in the bed. Caging her between his arms. Leaning down to softly brush his lips against hers. She noticed his minty fresh breath, indicating he had brushed his teeth. She grinned up into his eyes.

“What time do I have to give you up my dear?”

Frowning, she figured it would take her an hour to change and get to work from the observatory, but that was only if she showered here so she only had to change clothes at her place.

“I should probably leave here no later then ten am.” He had taken to stroking his fingertips through her hair softly gazing down into her eyes, sending gooseflesh over her skin. Making her stomach swoop.

“That gives me a little over two hours, I will have Minion prepare us breakfast in approximately one hour. That leaves me one hour with you all to myself, Miss Ritchi.” 

His mouth descended on hers, his tongue ran softly against her bottom lip, before slipping into her mouth, as he laced their hands together above her head. She felt dizzy with sudden arousal. His breath in her ear. He lifted himself above her and she was once again struck by his intensely green eyes. As they seemed to be asking her a question he was afraid to hear the answer to.

“Roxanne.... can I pleasure you? I mean...I want to make you feel good. Not penetrative intercourse, I want to get to know your body, find out what brings you pleasure.”

She was tongue tied, no one had ever blatantly asked to give her pleasure before. She answered without thinking about it, feeling the rush of wetness at his mere suggestion.

“Yes Megs.” The expression on his face only intensified the swoop in her stomach. He sat up reaching above her on the headboard of his bed, noticing that he had grabbed an electric blue tie. It must have been the one he had worn the other night. He sat up above her winding the fabric through his long elegant fingers, effortlessly looping the material into a Windsor knot. She suddenly felt a bolt of arousal rush up her spine. Her eyes made contact with his, noticing his smile had turned predatory. His mouth suddenly descended onto her own, he grasped both of her hands in his left, effortlessly entwining them softly in the knot, stretching her arms above her head. He tied them loosely to a raised portion of the headboard that she noticed held his holo-watch. If she wanted to, she could easily break free. He sat up running his hands down her arms, gooseflesh traveling in their wake. He smiled wickedly standing up beside the bed, just gazing at her. Her arousal only escalating, he had barely even touched her and she was more turned on then she had ever been. He looked into her eyes running his left hand down her leg.

“I can smell how aroused you are Miss Ritchi, it’s delicious really. I couldn’t help but notice how much you enjoyed being restrained the other night.” 

He gently placed his fingers to the pulse point on her throat. She felt herself flush and gasp at the contact.

“Your skin flushed a lovely pink to match your escalating pulse. Just like now. What shall I do first Miss Ritchi?”

Her face must have been blazing red. He sat beside her on the bed holding her gaze. No one had ever offered to pleasure her in this manner and she felt turned on, yet slightly nervous. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. From his large head, which she knew gave him the intelligence to match. She could see the lean muscles on his arms flexing in the morning light, shining beneath his beautiful blue skin.

“You...want me to tell you where to touch me?’ 

“Amongst other things you want me to do to you Roxanne. You may be tied up but I want you to know, that you are in complete control.”

He ran one of his inhumanly long fingers down her throat stopping just above her breast, causing more gooseflesh to erupt. His countenance was smug, there was that ego again, even...dare she think it? Rather villainous. Her heart rate pounding in her chest. She smiled coyly in response locked in his gaze.

“Oh, we are going to have so much fun together Miss Ritchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is fluff and smut ahead folks! I’m still not sure who’s point of view I want to use for the next chapter.. Megs or Roxanne...they both seem to be fighting in my mind right now as to who gets it. Anyway please enjoy and I’m sorry for the sexy cliffhanger. It was a good place to stop. As always let me know what you all think.


	12. Chapter 12 (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will preface this by saying I’m sorry this took so long to get out of my head guys. I actually started and restarted this chapter after having a technical snafu and losing what I had written. Anyway thank you all so much for your kind words and encouragement and for those still reading I hope you enjoy my fluff and smut. There are more interesting things I want to explore in this fic so don’t give up on me yet!

Her pulse was pounding in her ears. Feeling his hands running over her skin was delicious. And the way he was monologuing to her was downright illegally sexy. She felt giddy and aroused flashing him an equally predatory smile.

“Hmm perhaps we could find better things to do with that mouth of yours Megamind.”

He chuckled darkly leaping over her on the bed. His mouth was soon suckling on her earlobe, feeling his breath ghost over her throat. Electricity zinging everywhere he touched her. 

“Where do you want my mouth Miss Ritchi?”  
She had to shut her eyes, his voice and presence hovering over her, was causing her breath to hitch and wetness to flood between her legs. She opened her eyes only to be caught in his intense gaze. He grinned again running his eyes over her. He wasn’t even touching her really and it felt like a physical caress. She could only whisper in response.

“Everywhere please”  
“As you wish my dear” was the only response she got before he lifted her blouse up, exposing her torso to his eyes, pulling it up by her bound wrists.

“Miss Ritchi... you are breathtaking.” He caught her gaze and she felt lost for a moment. Know one had ever made her feel this intensely, so quickly. Sensing her nervousness, he lay beside her staring into her eyes.

“Roxanne is this too much too soon? I don’t want you to think that I only want you for a physical connection. Although I’m being honest that I feel an instinctual need to please you physically, I know that I’m different, I’m not human. I don’t think I have the same sexual instincts like a human male.”

She smiled softly feeling her nerves evaporate in the face of his honest admission.  
“I haven’t had anyone say they wanted to pleasure me, in fact there haven’t been many men that could see past my ambition. Not one of them offered to pleasure me.”  
He smiled slyly ghosting his long fingers over her chest. The sensation of his knuckles as they brushed her nipple caused her breathing to deepen and accelerate.

“Fools....all of them.Do you want to know when I first realized that you were the woman I wanted to know intimately?”  
“Do tell Megs!” She found herself laughing softly.  
“I love seeing you take down the corrupt, particularly how you handled the CEO of Metro credit union. You’re so brave, heroic always fighting to get to the truth. It’s an incredibly admirable quality. It’s also incredibly arousing to me.”

As he spoke he was being extremely delicate with her breast. He hesitated over her right nipple leaning in to capture it in his mouth. The sensation was explosive, causing her to gasp and moan wantonly, the feeling of being bound and unable to lift her arms only adding to her excitement. All the while he was smiling smugly as he detached his mouth with a wet pop. She opened her eyes to see him reclined beside her propping his head up in one hand smiling while running his elegant fingertips down her stomach. He leaned in to capture the side of her breast with his mouth, working his way around the globe of her breast but never capturing her nipple. Causing her to squirm in heightened arousal and frustration.

“Megs!... you are such a tease!” She gasped aloud as his mouth finally captured her nipple again, sending electricity straight between her legs.  
“And you are breathtaking Roxanne..... do you have any idea, how long I’ve wanted to be able to do this with you? How many hours I’ve spent researching how to pleasure the human female with only you in mind?”  
She felt dizzy with excitement at his words, she had never felt this aroused before. He was all lean muscle and beautiful blue skin, his voice was sexy and rough edged, he bit his lip provocatively flashing his perfect white teeth. 

He moved over her capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. She was left gasping as his mouth moved to her pulse point, where he bit down softly on her throat. His hands found her simple black briefs, quickly peeling them off and dropping them beside the bed with her bra. She felt slight nerves again, she kept the area groomed but she still had hair down there. He kissed his way down her stomach spreading her legs. He smiled up into her eyes breathing softly on her sex.

“Is this what you meant when you had better uses for my mouth Miss Ritchi? You’re so wet for me.”  
Her eyes fluttered shut as he ran his tongue softly around her clitoris. Clearly he wasn’t bothered by the hair she had, as he enthusiastically went down on her. He began to vary the strokes of his tongue dipping down inside her and moaning as he drank his fill of her excitement. She opened her eyes suddenly needing to see him between her legs, his beautiful blue skin in stark relief against her own. His intensely green eyes locked on her as he gently began to suckle on her clitoris. The sensation quickly spiraling taking her higher to the precipice of pleasure.He disengaged from her clit, running his tongue over and inside of her. She was squirming as he held her hips open, still maintaining eye contact. Experimenting with different pressures and avidly watching every facial expression. She felt two fingers slide within her. The gasp that erupted from her mouth was involuntary and sharp. His tongue was feather light in counterpoint circling her clit as his fingers moved rhythmically inside her, her legs began to tense. 

“Megs.....Megamind... oh my god! Don’t stop that feels so...so good.... I’m gonna cum.”

He growled and moaned appreciatively, reaching up to gently caress her breast with his right hand. Smiling as his tongue took her over the edge. Her orgasm started like a wave, the pleasure slowly overtook her body in waves of bliss. Her pulse was pounding in her ears, squirming and pulling her arms free from the blue tie that restrained her. She desperately wanted to feel him. She reached down to stroke over, his impressive head that was now pillowed on her stomach. He moaned appreciatively gasping as she kneaded the back of his neck. That was interesting, apparently she had found one of his erogenous zones. She grinned lost in an impressive post orgasmic haze. His lips began to softly kiss her stomach, while he wickedly smiled into her eyes. His movement was swift as he grasped both of her wrists, pinning them to the bed as he rose up.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet Miss Ritchi, by my estimation I have forty minutes and thirty seven seconds until breakfast. I’m very aware that the human female is capable of climaxing repeatedly.....let me give you one more....I have to be honest with you Roxanne...I’ve pleasured myself thinking of doing this with you. It’s even better than I imagined.”

His gaze was captivating and his words and voice were only exciting her further. Her mind was spinning at the implications of his words, trying to picture him pleasuring himself, when the thought struck her that she had no idea what he was packing down below.

“So...I might have pleasured myself a few times thinking of you as well.Before and after, I knew who you really are.”

He was hovering over her and his expressive face broke into a grin at her words.  
“You did Roxanne?You did?!”  
Releasing her arms he settled in beside her propping his large head in his hand. His eyes were hooded as he softly ran his left hand over her breast. Sensually tracking the movement with his eyes. His voice becoming deep and breathy.

“You inspire me too. Do tell me all the details my dear.”  
She felt the blush as it took over her body, details! He wanted details? As in describing what she did to herself? She hesitated for a second and then it hit her, as she felt the bolt of arousal, at his words.He was getting turned on by their conversation, his kind must have a thing for banter, particularly of the sexual kind. She admired his large head that held his impressive mind, smiling slyly.

“What do you want me to tell you about first? The fact that the first time I did, I was in the shower, or the second time when I learned of the significance that my favorite vibrator is blue?”

The smile on his face was even more dramatically animated in response, as he moved over her kissing her enthusiastically. That’s when she felt his hand return to her core as his mouth greedily stole her breath. His long dexterous fingers delicately circling where she needed him the most. He varied his touch from featherlight to just the right amount of pressure, she found her hips involuntarily chasing his fingers, anticipating every gentle stroke. How was it possible he had her on the edge again so quickly? She had shut her eyes as the sensations built up again. Her breath coming in gasps, and just like that she was tumbling over the edge, as pleasure spiked and suffused her entire body. She lazily opened her eyes only to be confronted with the image of him sucking his fingers that had been at her core, followed by his sharp smile. She wanted nothing more then to return the favor, she didn’t care what he was packing down below. However there was no obvious erection in his pants as he sat beside her.

“Megs... come here let me make you feel this amazing.” She grasped his hand trying to drag him back into bed with her.  
“Ahaha my dear Roxanne, today is about your pleasure. I’m all about the anticipation.”He waggled his finger in response, clucking his tongue.  
“I hope you don’t think I’m afraid that you are different Megs... you know that doesn’t matter to me.”  
If it we’re possible....she was even more captivated by his expression in that moment, it made her stomach flutter in new ways. The smile transformed his face, his eyes that intoxicating bright green glinting in the morning light of his bedroom. His hand moved to caress her cheek. His eyes seemed to well and water in the corners. As if her words were joyous and unexpected. As if she could be anything but enraptured by him. He leaned in placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Cupping her face in his hand, he laughed softly.  
“Roxanne....you are the most amazing, incredible creature. I don’t know what I did to deserve your unwavering faith in me. But I hope I never disappoint you.”  
She couldn’t help but bring her own hand to his, cupping her cheek, drawing his palm to her mouth in a kiss. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck looking rather lavender all of a sudden.  
“I mean.... I’m a little different than a human male Miss Ritchi, when we feel we are ready for penetrative intercourse, rest assured that we are compatible.”  
He was adorable when he blushed, it was the first thought that entered her mind aside from feeling turned on, yet again, by his words, different....her mind was whirling, how so? However she didn’t want to press him, if he wasn’t quite ready to reveal himself fully yet, she would have to be patient and understanding. She quickly came to her decision, smiling into his eyes and reveling in her nakedness on his bed, not so innocently running a finger along his leg pouting.  
“Well I guess I will be waiting in anxious anticipation then.”  
He captured her hand bringing her palm to his lips, his eyes were magnetic as he smiled wickedly.  
“Temptress....I need to check on Minion to make sure he’s making us breakfast. Feel free to use the shower. Oh and the windows are specifically made for privacy. You can see out but knowone can see inside.”  
She smiled wickedly  
“For your eyes only then.”  
“Keep talking like that my dear and you will be late for work. You know the thought of building something to get you off, has crossed my mind....how wonderful to know that you already have something in my color. Perhaps I can add to your collection.”  
He flashed her his most devious looking smile, there was the mad scientist that came out every now and again. But instead of trepidation or nervousness, it only inspired her breathing to accelerate further. He leaned over her softly kissing her, his tongue swept into her mouth gently coaxing her open. His mouth parting from her with a soft puff of breath. He then breezed out of his bedroom leaving her to get ready for the day. With the image of him making her a sex toy emblazoned in her brain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hadn’t even bothered putting on a shirt, it was the first thing he realized as he walked towards the kitchen in the east wing. Having her, like he had, this morning had been amazing it was also incredibly distracting. He turned the corner in time to see Minions metal suit deftly maneuvering a pancake mid flip before his eyes landed on him.  
“Good morning Sir..... when did you drop off Miss Ritchi last night? I never heard the car leave....”

Minions brown eyes grew large taking in his state of undress. He felt the blush as it ran up his face. Realizing that trying to explain anything was pointless with the look Minion was giving him now. He sidled up to the breakfast bar smiling. He might as well just accept Minions fussing and get it over with.

“We have a guest for breakfast Minion can you please make extra pancakes, I need to get Miss Ritchi back in time for work.”  
Minion placed the pancake on the ever growing stack on the tray in the oven.Turning and gazing at him in that ever perceptive way of his. He seemed to be studying him from head to toe. He grasped the bridge of his nose in response. There was no avoiding the question that was about to spout out of that “fantastic fishes” inquisitive mouth.  
“We didn’t have sex, Minion if that’s what you’re worried about.” Minion stood with his brow raised in expectation for the next thing he would blurt out. Green eyes met brown and he knew he couldn’t hide anything from Minion. His constant companion flashed him a toothy grin in response. 

“You may not have had sex Sir, but you definitely did something with Miss Ritchi...”  
“I’ll have you know Minion that Roxanne was so exhausted she fell asleep rather early... I put her to bed and worked on the hover bike last night.”  
His face purpled, lavender suffusing his cheeks knowing that somehow Minion knew what he’d been up to.  
“Sir I’ve known you since you were eight days old...when your kind finds a mate they deem worthy they behave in a very specific way.Where exactly is she right now sir?”  
The blush refused to abate from his cheeks, what on earth was Minion talking about? His mind providing an image of her currently naked in his shower certainly wasn’t helping either, as he fidgeted nervously on the stool.  
“I suspect she’s probably showering right now Minion....what do you mean my kind behaving in a specific way?” Minion simply raised his brow laughing in amused affection at him.  
“You’re similar to humans Sir, but there are a few important differences in how humans and your kind choose a life mate, the answer is simple really... why didn’t you take her home last night? Where did she sleep?” He spluttered in response.

“My bed Minion, she was suffering the effects of that smoke, making her exhausted! I had to make sure she was safe and comfortable.”Minions metal hand gently tapped his shoulder in response, grinning toothily down at him.  
“Sir, your kind is very protective of their chosen mate, the fact that your first reaction was to put her in your bedroom is answer enough, as to what she means to you. You also forgot to dress fully after I suspect joining her last night....you may not have fully had sex but don’t tell me I can’t tell you initiated something.”

He had busied himself stirring in the copious amounts of sugar and cream in his mug of coffee, taking several large sips. In an attempt to delay the conversation further. There was no hiding the blush that suffused his entire torso. He lifted his pointer finger up opening his mouth with the intention of responding.  
However he was frozen solid, when he felt arms wind around his torso from behind, as well as lips with a hint of tongue pressed to the base of his skull, where his head met his spine. The moan involuntarily spilling out of his mouth, as he felt a fully dressed Roxanne enthusiastically sucking on one of his erogenous zones in greeting. His brain momentarily short circuited as a zing of pleasure shot down his spine. He had to grasp the countertop as it continued straight to his groin. She moved beside him smiling at his flustered purple expression. She smiled at Minion offering him a polite “good morning” that caused Minion to flutter knowingly at him while he deftly grabbed her a mug of coffee. Her hair was wet from the shower, he took in her beautiful face dotted with freckles, noticing a healthy pink glow on her skin. He was speechless as she leant in stealing a sip of coffee from his mug. She spluttered after swallowing some.  
“Oh my god Megs.... how much sugar do you put in your coffee?”  
He grinned in response finding his voice finally.  
“My kind needs extra sugar my dear to power this.” He pointed at his large cranium. She playfully rolled her eyes in response as Minion placed a stack of pancakes in front of each of them. He dusted his cakes with copious amounts of powdered sugar, covering them in syrup. He observed Roxanne as she tucked into her more modestly sugared pancakes and coffee appreciatively. Her attention falling on Minion as she admired the kitchen that also overlooked the trees on the east side of the building. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.He didn’t want to return her to the outside world yet, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and drag her back into his bedroom. Whatever Minion knew about his kind was indeed accurate. Her presence in his life was like a fog had been lifted and he was seeing the world clearly for the first time.  
“These are delicious Minion thank you”  
“Anytime Miss Ritchi.” Was Minions simple answer. She was blushing again at Minions simple response.  
“Yes...indeed Minion I do intend for you to make her breakfast more often.”  
Roxanne's face in response turned absolutely scarlet. Minion rolling his eyes at him.  
“I’ll just let you two enjoy your breakfast then, have a good work day Miss Ritchi.” Minion quickly escaped the awkwardness heading back towards his habitat tanks. She rounded on him smacking his arm playfully.

“Oh my god Megs! Could you be any less subtle as to what we were up to this morning?!”  
He couldn’t resist standing up behind her as she was seated at the breakfast bar. Her beautiful neck was calling for him to plant his lips there.  
“What... my dear he already knows about all of my dastardly intentions for you.Besides do you not remember sucking on the back of my neck just now?”

He pressed his mouth just below her hairline feeling her shiver was very gratifying. Sighing softly running his nose through her hair, she was wearing no makeup and it highlighted the freckles dotting her cheeks, he suddenly had a vision of the beautiful little girl she must have been.  
“Was it always your dream to be a brilliant reporter taking on the corrupt?”  
She grinned at him in response, seeming to contemplate an answer, sipping at her coffee.  
“I never liked bullies as a child, it’s how I met my best friend Vida her family was from India. She was new to our school of course and was one of the few minority students in my class. She stood out, but she was always kind to me. There was a girl named Becca who was always snickering to her friends and teasing anyone who was different. Vida was often on the receiving end of all of their taunts. I’ll tell you it wasn’t only Vida that she targeted, there were others of course. At the young age of eight years old it angered me even then. I wish I could tell you I did something clever like I would now. Find information about their families and turn it against them somehow. I however didn’t do anything heroic.”  
She turned to peer at him over her coffee mug and he was completely disarmed by the beautiful woman in front of him. Her hair drying about her face, he could see a few slight crinkles about her eyes which were that captivating blue, like the sky at midday, clear and bright. He was completely lost in her gaze, riveted to her every word.  
“What did you do Roxanne?” She shrugged her shoulders, smiling as she took a bite of her pancakes.

“I made her my best friend, I was eight Megs. I showed all of my classmates that it didn’t matter that she was different, I was still going to be her friend. It worked though and it could work for you too.” He drew his brows together frowning.

“I wish it could be that simple Roxanne, but you know it would never be that easy for me.”  
“How do you know if you haven’t tried?”  
He gazed into her eyes smiling as he took her hand in his bringing it up to his lips. Feeling her pulse escalate as he brought his mouth to her wrist. Noticing her pupils dilating, he would never tire of seeing the evidence of their mutual attraction and chemistry. He shook his head, it truly didn’t matter to her that he was bald and had the complexion of a popular primary color. He smoothly changed the subject, not quite ready to confront the thought of going public, just yet, with his real identity. He took a drink of his coffee laughing softly.  
“You still haven’t told me what you wanted to be when you grew up?”  
“You’ll laugh at what I used to dream of being?”  
“I most certainly will not!” He grinned contrite, making her face turn red in exaggerated annoyance. He grasped her hand again bringing it to his lips. She smiled softly sighing into her mug.  
“I wanted to be a museum curator, specifically art. I loved it when I was little and my mother would take me and Vida to the art institute when we lived in Chicago.”  
He tipped his head in answer, trying to picture Roxanne curating art, instead of the poised professional reporter he was more accustomed too. He frowned, he was also painfully aware that he had never once visited a museum. He looked at their feet noticing the mosaic scorpion that he had lovingly restored. He loved mosaics, his bedroom was a testament to that, his exposure to art had of course only come from the paintings at the estate and what he had studied online. Yet he could say he was a bit of an artist, his work always had to look aesthetically pleasing.  
“I’ve never been to a museum Roxanne, but I’m sure you would have been an amazing curator if you had chosen that path.”She gasped audibly at his response. 

“You’ve never been to a museum...that’s a travesty that we need to rectify Megs! I am still upset that you’ve had to live so isolated.” She stood in front of him and his instinct to connect his body to hers came flooding through him. He pulled her into his embrace not fighting his desire to connect his forehead to hers, just standing and breathing in her presence as Roxanne's brainbots cleaned up their dishes. He sighed softly running his fingers through her hair noticing how she sighed in response relaxing further, the spell was broken when he glanced at his watch, the time she needed to leave was already fast approaching.  
“Another date then my dear, Perhaps a trip to the museum on your next day off?”

She looped her arm through his, as he steered her towards his bedroom where he pulled on his shirt and boots. She stood in the doorway while he dressed noticing how her eyes traveled towards his bed, that was still rumpled from their tryst. He approached her fully dressed smiling knowingly, her beautiful blue eyes locked on his gaze.Unable to resist kissing her, he pulled her into his room, his hand cradling the back of her head as he pressed her to the wall as they kissed enthusiastically. He could never tire of this feeling, in all of his research on sex and mating he never realized how incredible it would feel to simply connect his mouth to hers. As their tongues touched softly it seemed they were wired to other parts of his body. And from the way she was left gasping and smiling up at him, as they parted, he knew the feeling was mutual.

“Time to take you back to the real world my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don’t take as long for the next chapter guys but I won’t post anything till I have read and reread it hundreds of times it seems.


End file.
